Secret Sinners
by bexxter
Summary: Blaine and Sebastian have a secret. Who will get hurt because of it? Will it be worth it in the end?
1. Chapter 1

**I'm back! Okay, I'm sorry if anyone was disappointed that the other story had to end. Like I said, our original group mod stopped coming on so I had to make a new one. In case you need reminding, this is from a roleplay so it's going back and forth between two people so if you see writing style changes or spelling errors, sorry. Blaine is from Australia and I'm from the US so sometimes our lingo is a little different lol**

**If you haven't already, you might want to check us out on Tumblr. Trust me, our story will make a lot more sense if you do. In this, we mention text messages that we did post online and there are also sometimes link that we put in with the text to show what certain things look like (like Sebastian's room) and yeah. I also get quite a bit of questions for TMI Tuesdays and those are always fun to answer.**

**Our URLs are seb-the-sinner(dot)tumblr(dot)com and secretblaine(dot)tumblr(dot)com**

**Hope you enjoy! **

Blaine threw the rest of his books in his satchel, and left the library, he had spent most of his afternoon working on his homework that he had been neglecting for way to long. He was meant to be meeting up with Kurt but he sent him a message saying that he didn't have time, and that he would make it up to him. The truth really was, he was planning to meet up with Sebastian Smythe. The new lead singer of the Warblers who Blaine had only known for a few months. They had been having their ups and downs with everything that had been going on, but somewhere along the way of phone calls and endless texts and Skype sessions. Blaine had started to have feelings for the older boy. He wasn't sure how or when exactly it happened, but he knew from that moment when he remembered Sebastian's words of "It doesn't bother me if it doesn't bother you." Blaine decided to take the plunge so to speak. He always considered himself a decent boyfriend to Kurt, it's just that Sebastian had something about him that just drew him like a moth of a flame.

Walking out of the school parking lot, Blaine made his way up one of the sides streets where he knew Sebastian's car would be parked. Yes they even had an entire system worked out for moments like this. He couldn't deny the butterflies in his stomach, he loved seeing Sebastian he just loved the way that the boy made him feel so powerful and strong. Walking up to the car, he opened the passenger door and sat down, closing. Looking at Sebastian still in his Warbler uniform. "Hey you," Blaine says softly.

Sebastian had been, for lack of a better word, stressed beyond believe for the past few weeks. Ever since Blaine Anderson stepped into his life, things had changed for the Warbler drastically. All of the other Warblers talked about the boy nonstop; about how perfect his voice was and some had even humored Sebastian by adding how hot Blaine was as well. They were definitely not wrong about either of those. Blaine was fucking _beautiful _and Sebastian had his eyes set on him from the very start. Of course, he made his move right away, inviting Blaine to coffee and chatting him up. Much to his surprise, however, Sebastian actually gave a shit about what the other boy had to say. Blaine was interesting and _fun _to talk to, something that caught Sebastian by surprised. They talked for almost an hour before Blaine finally dropped the bomb: he had a boyfriend. Even with that information, Sebastian didn't give up and told Blaine that "it doesn't bother me if it doesn't bother you". Blaine didn't seem to have given up either. Even with Hummel being an annoying thorn in both of their sides, their friendship grew. There were phone calls, hours and hours of texting, an occasional Skype session and sometimes Sebastian would pick Blaine up from school so they could hang out, all which he was sure that Kurt didn't know about.

It was all okay until the day Sebastian figured out that he was starting to grow _feelings _for the younger boy, something he had never experienced before and it scared him to fucking death. Even though Blaine flirted back with him most of the time, he still occasionally brought up the fact that he had a _boyfriend. _Like Sebastian needed to be reminded. He also shoved it off and ignored it. He was just glad to have any time Blaine would give him so when Blaine agreed to come over to his house, Sebastian became so excited that he sped almost the entire way to Blaine's _public _school. He pulled into his usual parking spot and waited, music playing softly in the background. The Warbler jumped slightly when he heard the passenger door open suddenly, but instantly calmed down once he saw Blaine. "Hey," he said with a soft smile.

Blaine smiled back at Sebastian, giving him a quick kiss on the cheek, before pulling his seat belt on and waiting for Sebastian to drive off. He sat in silence as he let his satchel hit the floor of Sebastian's car. "So how was your day?" Blaine asked, he was always a little nervous at the start of things when Sebastian and Blaine decided that they would spend time together. He didn't really count it as cheating, because Sebastian and Blaine hadn't even had sex. He loved being in Sebastian's car, it was just so well him. It was fancy and elegant but there was also the arrogance that came with it. He knew that Sebastian was everything Kurt wasn't, in every single way. "My day was hell, I was so glad to get a text message from you asking to meet up. I really needed to see you today Bas." Blaine said.

Sebastian could feel his heart flutter slightly in his chest when Blaine pressed his lips against his cheek. Blaine's lips felt so warm against his skin, he could swear that if he didn't know better, he would have thought they could burn a hole straight through him. Sebastian made sure to keep his composure as best he could, though. There was no way he was going to ever let himself seem vulnerable, even if it was someone as kind and understanding as Blaine. Sebastian smiled at Blaine as he pulled out of his parking spot and started towards his house. "My day was alright," he said with a shrug of his shoulders. "Warblers practice was all right, Nick kept forgetting the steps, but that's not out of the usual." He chuckled softly as his eyes wandered over to Blaine who looked dapper as ever. His hair was gelled up and he was wearing yet another bow tie. It was his trademark look and Sebastian knew that no one else could pull it off as well as his Blaine. _Just Blaine _he corrected himself _He's not yours. _He listened to Blaine talk about his day, his heart fluttering again at the knowledge that Blaine was glad he had texted him. That he wanted to spend time with just him. "I'm glad I texted you, too," he said. "I feel like I haven't seen you in a long time. I hope I didn't spoil any of your plans today."

Blaine couldn't help but let out a laugh when he heard about the Warbler practice. "Well Bas I could have told you, that almost anything more difficult than a two step from the warblers besides maybe Jeff and a few others is very hard to get them to do a dance move." Blaine said with a smile, as he thought about the Warblers, he did miss them, there was no deny that part of his mind. Sitting in silence as the car started and Sebastian pulled out, he loved the idea that he was doing something he wasn't meant to be doing. It wasn't that Kurt didn't like Sebastian it's just that he didn't trust him. Blaine understood why he didn't trust him, but he always thinks that you should give people another chance. "I know I haven't seen you, apart from on skype an even that was cut short." Blaine said, licking his lips, looking over at Sebastian and how perfectly groomed he was. "I didn't have any plans that couldn't be changed, I mean there might be a small hurt issues to deal with but he will get over it. I just didn't tell him what I was doing." Blaine said softly looking down at his hands, as they made little patterns on his trousers.

"So, we're going to your house right? I just realized that I have never been there, I mean normally when I see you is when you are being very snarky in the Lima Bean. I have to be honest about that, sometimes I wish I could laugh at what you said but I can't. Not without getting in trouble anyway." Blaine said with a smile, once again casting a glance over at Sebastian, he really couldn't believe how striking the older boy was. The power that he seemed to possess just flowed out of him. Blaine really admired that about Sebastian.

The Warbler could honestly say that he was surprised that he had chosen him over Kurt. Sure, they had hung out without Kurt's knowledge before, but Sebastian was pretty sure that Blaine had specifically dumped plans with Kurt for him. Sebastian couldn't help but feel a little giddy at the fact. Maybe Sebastian _should _care that Blaine had a boyfriend and that that person could be hurt by…whatever the hell it was that they were doing. Maybe he should care, but Sebastian just couldn't find it in himself to care. He was too selfish. He wanted Blaine to him, Kurt Hummel's feelings didn't matter. "Well, I hope I don't cause too much trouble," he lied. He didn't want Blaine to feel bad or get hurt, but he hoped that Kurt would hurt at the knowledge of Blaine ditching him for Sebastian. It's why he always brought up the fact that he and Blaine talked online and on the phone in front of Kurt as much as possible. He loved rubbing it in his face. Unfortunately for him, though, Kurt was still Blaine's _boyfriend _so he couldn't say all of the things that he wanted. He wasn't able to say '_Fuck you, Blaine's mine' _like he wanted. Because Blaine wasn't his. He was Hummel's.

Sebastian's inner brooding was interrupted at the sound of Blaine mentioning his house. It was true. Up until this point, the only place that Blaine and Sebastian had hung out at was the Lima Bean and those times were almost always interrupted by Hummel. It's like he knew that they were alone together. "Yeah, I hope it's okay that we're going there," Sebastian said. "I don't want to make you feel uncomfortable 'cause, you know. You having a boyfriend and all." Sebastian cleared his throat at how awkward he made the conversation but pushed a smile on his face and added, "I'm glad you like my snarky attitude. I like your how innocent you can seem sometimes. That bashful schoolboy thing? Super hot."

Blaine was surprised that Sebastian even said that he hoped that he wouldn't cause a fight between Blaine and Kurt. "I think things will be fine, I mean if he does find out we are hanging out, the worst he could do would be to break up with me. If he did break up with me for spending time with you, then that's a stupid reason." Blaine said, he wasn't worried about his and Kurt's relationship, he hoped that they were strong as he thought he was. Even though him and Sebastian had been growing closer, he choose to ignore the fact that he is only ever really happy when he is with Sebastian, he thinks its because of the link to The Warblers.

"I don't mind going to your house at all, I would actually like to see what you are like out of the uniform and just in your room." Blaine said then realized how dirty that sentence had sounded and he couldn't help but blush. "I didn't mean it, like it sounded Bas." Blaine said the tinge of pink still on his cheeks. "I don't think this will be uncomfortable, I mean we aren't doing anything." Blaine said softly, looking out the window as the scenery flew by. "You really like the bashful thing don't you?" Blaine said with a slight tease in his voice.

Sebastian bit his tongue. Even though Blaine didn't sound particularly upset over the idea of Kurt breaking up with him, he still chose the other boy over him and it took all of Sebastian's personal strength not to say anything, or at least to not sigh out loud. So instead, he just nodded head and hummed out loud. "That would be really stupid," he said, keeping his eyes on the road. "Obviously Hummel has nothing to worry about. If you haven't caved in by now, I doubt you ever will." Sebastian laughed humorlessly at his own joke, not thinking it was funny even in the tiniest bit. It was true. Blaine may flirt with him, but Sebastian was sure that he didn't stand a chance; not with Kurt Hummel blocking his every move and always showing up. But he wasn't here now. He wasn't here to ruin his alone time with Blaine. The tiny bit of satisfaction he felt from knowing that Kurt couldn't interrupt them at his home fell instantly when Blaine mentioned the fact that they wouldn't be doing anything. Of course they weren't. Why would they? Blaine wasn't his. Never was. Never will be and Sebastian knew the sooner he accepted that fact, the better. The Warbler made sure to put on a smile as he pulled into his driveway and putting his car into park. "I do really like the bashful thing," he said. "Super adorable." Sebastian reached over the console to squeeze Blaine's hand gently before getting out of the car and waiting for Blaine.

He led Blaine in through his front door and to no surprise, both of his parents were gone. Once inside, he kicked off his shoes and tossed his bag to the floor. "Come on," Sebastian said with his usual smirk. "Let me show you to my room." He started to climb the stairs, peeking back over his shoulder to see Blaine following in his footsteps. He opened the door and revealed his room to Blaine. "Sorry it's a little messy," he said, noticing that he still had his guitar out and his bed was left unmade. "I guess I forgot to make my bed this morning, but feel free to make yourself comfortable. Do you want anything to eat or drink?"

Blaine felt as if his whole world had been sent on fire when Sebastian touched him, he couldn't even explain it. Following the older boy to his room, Blaine had to actually stop himself from swearing. "Bas, your room, its incredible, I mean it's amazing and oh so you." Blaine said walking around, looking at everything that was and is Sebastian Smythe, he couldn't help but smile. This was the real Sebastian, the one who was in this room alone, that was the one that Blaine really wanted to know, not just the guy who had amazing snark. "Don't worry about not making your bed, it's fine." Blaine said, carefully sitting on the edge of Sebastian's bed, carefully slipping off his shoes and sitting cross legged on the boys bed. "I'm fine," Blaine replied to the offer of food or drink, he just couldn't believe he was actually in his room. Sitting next to the guitar, Blaine couldn't help but run his fingers across the instrument, "so you play then?" Blaine asked, a small smile graced his face. He knew that there was always more to Sebastian that what he just knew from the coffee shop.

Looking back at Sebastian, "so what exactly do you want to do?" Blaine asked before once again look around the room, he wondered how many guys had actually been in this room, had seen Sebastian as sexual as he could be. Blaine blushed at the thought, he shouldn't be thinking of those things, what happens in Sebastian's private life is exactly that. Private. "So are you at home alone often?" Blaine asked.

Sebastian couldn't help the smile that appeared on his lips when Blaine practically praised his room. Sebastian liked his room. It was spacious, much like the rest of the Smythe house, so he had room to store all of his vinyls, books and movies neatly and have a place for his guitar and his turn table. That and the fact that his bed was comfortable as hell, but Sebastian refused to think of that now. Not with Blaine in the room. Blaine who has a _boyfriend. _Sebastian watched Blaine look over his guitar. "I've been playing since I was seven," he said as he walked towards his dresser to pull out a pair of his lacrosse shorts and a t-shirt. "I didn't want to, but my dad gave me the choice of either learning how to play the guitar, or the piano. So I chose the guitar and I eventually fell in love." Clothes in hand, Sebastian stalled and realized it would probably be completely inappropriate for Sebastian to change with Blaine in the room. "Uh, could you turn around so I can change? I can't wear this damn uniform any longer and I uh, don't want to make this awkward." Of course Sebastian had no problem with Blaine seeing him naked; he has thought about being in those kind of situations all of the time, but he knew that no was definitely not the time.

While he was stripping out from his Warbler's uniform, being careful with it and hanging all of the pieces on the back of his chair, Sebastian continued the conversation with Blaine. "I don't really care," he said as he slipped into his more comfortable clothes. "I have a pretty decent collection of movies, so we can just stay in here and watch something if you'd like." Sebastian plopped down in the center of his bed and sighed. "Or we can watch one downstairs if that will make you more comfortable. My parents won't be home. They both work pretty late and uh, try to avoid me for the most part."

Blaine was surprised at how long Sebastian had been playing the guitar. When he asked Blaine to look away while he changed, he did so. He was surprised that he didn't just strip off in front of him and not even care, Blaine wished that he could lie to himself and tell him that he didn't want to look. He did, he did so badly. He looked back up when he felt Sebastian end up on the middle of the bed looking at him. Offering things that they could do, Blaine moved closer to Sebastian so he was laying right next to him, his face turned so he could look at the other boy. His heart sank, he knew what it was like to never really have parents at home. "I'm fine here Bas," Blaine said with a smile still looking at Sebastian, he never noticed how beautiful his eyes were before. "Have you ever had a boyfriend?" Blaine asked, he knew Sebastian did hook ups he just didn't know if he had ever done a relationship type.

Sebastian was taken aback by Blaine's sudden closeness to him, not that it wasn't welcomed. He was glad that Blaine was comfortable enough to sit right next to him, _in his bed _of all places. All of the giddy feelings that came out of being so close to Blaine completely disappeared when Blaine asked him about past boyfriends. Sebastian knew that Blaine knew about his slight promiscuity, he dropped playful hints about it all the time whenever they were hanging out at the Lima Bean or on Skype, but Sebastian ignored the whole boyfriend thing altogether for a reason. He had absolutely nothing to tell. He had never been in a relationship before. He never really wanted to until recently, but Blaine couldn't know that. Besides, the fact that he had never had a boyfriend before would probably scare the boy off in itself. Sebastian bit down on his lower lip and ran his fingers through his hair. "No boyfriends," he said, avoiding Blaine's gaze. "There was this boy in France that I use to hang out with and we kissed a couple of times, but besides that, I guess I haven't met anyone worth dating." _Until you. _"I guess that's my own fault though since I spend most of my time at Scandals. Probably not the best way to find a boyfriend."

Blaine listened as Sebastian informed him of his past, no boyfriends, nothing. Blaine kinda felt sorry for Sebastian not knowing the feeling of being in a relationship. "It's not your fault, a lot of people go out to bars or clubs to meet. I guess if you really wanted to find someone to actually date." Saying those words hurt Blaine and he wasn't exactly sure why, but the idea of Sebastian being loving and having someone made him feel sick. "I don't know what type of guys you like though, so I can't really help." Blaine said, he didn't like that Sebastian wasn't looking at him, as if he was ashamed, Blaine took a deep breath before, reaching up with his hand to cup Sebastian's cheek, pulling his face towards him. "Bas, anyone who doesn't think you're boyfriend material is stupid, I mean look at you. You're beautiful and amazing, everything about you screams perfection." Blaine couldn't believe how honest he was being towards Sebastian, he was telling him everything, just without him knowing it,

"I mean, I find you stunning really," Blaine blushed again. His thumb stroked Sebastian's cheek, as he looked in his eyes, he wanted to kiss him. He shouldn't, he really shouldn't want to kiss Sebastian, but his eyes, his soul, Blaine was learning about the real one, hiding under all those silly innuendos and snark, Blaine didn't know what to do, so he laid there with his hand on Sebastian's cheek.

The idea of Blaine helping him find a boyfriend made Sebastian want to laugh in the boy's face. Sebastian Smythe didn't do relationships, at least he hadn't wanted to before Blaine. "I guess if I had to explain a 'type', it would probably be someone who is shorter than myself, tanned skin, dark hair, and gol—" Sebastian stopped himself when he realized that he was describing the boy in front of him. "Um, maybe green eyes, I don't know. I've never really thought of my type before." Sebastian forced a chuckle and shrugged his shoulders before he started to listen to Blaine praise him. No one had ever spoken to him like this before and he couldn't deny that it made his heart practically swell. Sebastian's head was swimming with so many thoughts that he could barely understand what Blaine was saying only picking up a few key words like 'boyfriend material', 'beautiful' and 'perfection'. Never in a million years would Sebastian had thought that someone, especially someone like Blaine Anderson, would find him boyfriend material or _perfect. _When guys described Sebastian, it had always been one of three words: hot, sexy or jerk. The latter usually came after Sebastian left immediately after hooking up. Blaine took it to a whole other level.

It took Sebastian a while to figure out that Blaine had put his hand on his cheek, his thumb gently stroking across Sebastian's skin, and hadn't moved to remove it. Sebastian locked eyes with Blaine, looking into his intense golden orbs. Maybe hanging out with Blaine was a bad idea. Sebastian wanted to believe that he saw Blaine stare at Sebastian's lips as they sat there, Blaine's hand still on his cheek. He wanted to believe that Blaine started to lean his body in slightly closer to him, but couldn't let himself believe. He could lean in and kiss Blaine right now, taking the risk and hoping for the best, but the entire thing could blow up in his face. If he kissed Blaine first and Kurt found out, it would all be on him and Blaine probably wouldn't be in any trouble. Hummel would probably forgive him, but if _Blaine _kissed _him _first, that would mean that Blaine wanted it just as badly as Sebastian did. So instead of making a move, Sebastian licked his lips and enjoyed the warmth coming from Blaine's hand.

Blaine's eyes grew wide as he heard the description of Sebastian's perfect boy, until he realized that Sebastian stopped and then suddenly changed to eye colour or something. Did Sebastian mean him? Blaine wasn't sure, looking at Sebastian he tried to read what exactly was going on in the other boys mind, he couldn't figure it out. Was Sebastian trying to drop hints that he knew that Blaine had a small thing for Sebastian? He couldn't know, Blaine was sure that he was hiding it so well, apart from the fact that he was lying on Sebastian's bed with his hand resting on the older boys cheeks. Blaine wanted to smack himself, he thought he was good at hiding his true feelings, or at lest he hoped that he was. For Kurt's sake. Kurt, he hadn't even thought about him once this afternoon, Sebastian had spoken about him but all Blaine could focus on was the older boy next to him.

They were so _close_ he could feel Sebastian's hot breath on him, he didn't understand why Sebastian hadn't tried to kiss him yet, they were in the perfect situation for it, so close. He could feel the air shift in the room, something was going to happen, he just didn't know what. His thumb continued to caress Sebastian's cheek, before Blaine did something he thought was daring, and moved in so his nose was touching Sebastian's. Foreheads resting against each other, they were just sitting there, not kissing. Everything was set up, this moment was perfect. Blaine could just lean in a little bit more and everything would be fine. He could kiss Sebastian and chalk it up to having an experience, he was sure once he kissed him, all _this_ would go away. He opened his eyes again, not even aware that he had closed them, and softly spoke. "Bas," was all Blaine managed to get out, before it got caught in his throat. He looked down at Sebastian's lips, his stomach in knots, his heart racing. Before leaning down and pressed one soft kiss to Sebastian's lips.

A large lump formed in Sebastian's throat. Blaine was so fucking close to him that it should have been illegal. Their foreheads were pressed together, noses touching, and Blaine's thumb was still caressing Sebastian's cheek. Sebastian knew he had to get out of this situation before he did something that he would regret. He barely registered that Blaine had even said his name before he felt the younger boy's lips brush against his own. Sebastian inhaled quickly from shock of the sudden contact. He had been thinking about this for months and Sebastian couldn't believe that Blaine was actually kissing him. It was soft, sure, and Sebastian had thought of doing things much more explicit than this with Blaine, but the fact that this was even happening was almost inconceivable. After a moment, Sebastian realized that he hadn't even been kissing _back _the entire time he had been going on a mental rant and wanted to slap himself for taking so long.He carefully brought a hand up, placing it on Blaine's shoulder and pressed his lips back against Blaine's, deepening the kiss, but allowing enough room for him to pull away if he still wanted to. He desperately hoped that he didn't want to.

Blaine's lips were still against Sebastian's, the other boy wasn't kissing back. Did Blaine read all the signs wrong? Maybe he just wanted to be friends, maybe Blaine was reading too much. Then he felt Sebastian's hand on his shoulders and the older boys lips against his. He couldn't believe that he was kissing Sebastian, that this was actually happening. Blaine couldn't deny it, the knots in his stomach had untied, his body had stopped screaming, all because Sebastian had kissed back. Blaine had taken a chance, a dangerous chance and everything had turned out okay. Well he assumed that it was okay seeing as Sebastian had kissed him back. Pulling away from the kiss, but still resting his forehead on Sebastian's, he opened his eyes and smiled. His finger traced the outline of Sebastian's lips. Blaine wanted to speak he didn't have any words, he felt and odd sense of freedom. "Bas," was the first and only real word to come out of Blaine's mouth apart from heavy breathing. He had just cheated on Kurt, oh god he was a cheater. Blaine's body gave out, and his whole body just sunk on the bed next to Sebastian, Blaine's head now resting on the blanket. He could feel the tears, but didn't want to show them. The worst part was, even though he just cheated even with a kiss, he felt horrible about it, but he wanted to kiss Sebastian again.

Sebastian could feel his heart pounding against his chest even as Blaine pulled away. His lips felt like they were on fire with the phantom feeling of Blaine's lips on his. The kiss was soft and short, but it wasn't one step short of incredible. Sebastian could feel a smile tugging on his lips as Blaine rested their foreheads together and began to trace his finger against his still tingling lips. Hearing the nickname that only Blaine was allowed to call him come from the boy now sounded different than before. Sebastian couldn't think about it long because before he knew it, Blaine practically tore himself away from Sebastian and collapsed onto his bed. Startled, Sebastian bit down on his lower lip. He wasn't sure what could be wrong with Blaine. Sure, he had technically cheated on his boyfriend, but Blaine had kissed him first and he seemed to be happy about it at first. Maybe he thought that the kiss was a mistake, that Hummel wasn't worth losing.

Sebastian felt a sharp pang in his chest that he tried very hard to ignore. He looked over at the boy next to him and hesitantly placed his hand down on Blaine's shoulder. "Blaine?" he asked softly. "Are you okay? I'm sorry, that was a stupid question. You're obviously not, but what happened? Was it the kiss? I'm sorry, I shouldn't have pushed you. If I hadn't flirted, you wouldn't be…wait, are you crying?" Sebastian looked down at Blaine for the first time during his rant and noticed a trail of tears rolling down Blaine's cheek. "Fuck, Blaine I'm sorry. I shouldn't…I didn't mean to upset you. I can drive you home if you'd like?"

Blaine was surprised that Sebastian didn't end up on the other side of the room far away from Blaine, as he had his mini break down. Feeling Sebastian's hand on his shoulder, Blaine fell into the contact, curling himself into Sebastian's side. "Oh fuck, no Bas, the kiss." Blaine smiled a little bit before continuing. "The kiss was phenomenal," Blaine said honestly. "You didn't do anything, I liked you flirting with me. I love the attention, I love everything that you do and that's the problem." Blaine said, wiping away the tears with the sleeve of his sweater he was warning. After a few moments, the tears finally stopped and Blaine looked at Sebastian, he saw the look of guilt and something else he wasn't sure what. "I don't want to go home Sebastian, I want to fucking _kiss you!_" Blaine said. "Don't you see, it wasn't a mistake, I wanted to kiss you and I still do now. Because you just strolled into my life, all fucking Sebastian Smythe like and turned my world upside down and." Blaine didn't even know what he was talking about now. He fisted his hands in Sebastian's shirt, he needed to do something, he didn't know what. "Everything about you, is the opposite to Kurt in every single way. You just draw me, I don't know why and I can't explain it. I cried for two reasons. One because I cheated, but the biggest problem with that is that I didn't care, in those few minutes I didn't care that I was cheating, because it was _you."_ Blaine sighed, he needed to figure out a way to get across what he was thinking. "I don't mean that this is all your fault, because it's not. I initiated the kiss, it's just, I'm infatuated by you." Blaine finished lamely, he sat up and looked at Sebastian still lying on the bed, waiting for a response.

Sebastian ran his fingers through his perfectly styled hair as Blaine confessed everything to him. One one hand, Sebastian felt incredibly happy that Blaine didn't see the kiss as a mistake and that he wanted it. Wanted it _again, _but on the other hand, Sebastian hated that Blaine felt so terrible over it because of guilt. He didn't like that their first, and probably only kiss, would be clouded slightly by bad feelings. Even still, Sebastian knew he could never forget how perfect Blaine's lips felt against his own. He wouldn't allow himself to. The Warbler let out a soft sigh and took one of Blaine's hands into his own. "I'm very glad you don't regret this kiss," he said, his voice low and even. "I'd feel pretty embarrassed if you did. I'm sorry that I came into your life and messed it up. Those weren't my intentions. You kind of drew me in from the first time we met which is something that I have never experienced. I'm um, pretty infatuated by you, too." Sebastian swallowed the lump in his throat and loosened his hold on Blaine's hand so he wasn't holding it with such a death grip. Sebastian had never done the whole feelings thing before and he didn't realize how fucking hard it was to actually admit that you liked someone.

Blaine couldn't help but smile at Sebastian's confession. He loved the feeling of Sebastian's hand holding his own, it was different than everything he had with Kurt. Blaine moved closer as he could to Sebastian, "Bas, I- shit." Blaine started to speak, he wasn't sure how he should say this. Maybe he shouldn't say it? Show it in motions he thought to himself, lying back down, he grabbed Sebastian's hand tugging him down, until the boy was hovering over him. Blaine wanted Sebastian, to feel what he was like, without the break down. "I promise you, I won't cry this time, I just need to feel you." Blaine said, as he leaned up and pressed their lips together again, a little rougher this time. His arms wrapped around Sebastian's neck holding the older boy closer to him. He wanted to prove that he wasn't a child, he could make decisions that he wanted to do. Blaine loved the feeling of someone's body on top of him, normally if he and Kurt fool around, Blaine is on top. Having another body held against you, sent Blaine's body on fire. He pulled away and leaned up to Sebastian's ear and whispered into Sebastian's ear. "You feel amazing."

Sebastian was caught by surprise when Blaine started to pull him down to lie next to him not even two minutes after he finished crying about kissing him. Even so, Sebastian willingly let Blaine guide him down so he was partially hovering over the younger boy. All Sebastian could do when Blaine told him that he wouldn't cry again and that he wanted, no, _needed _to feel him was nod his head. He wasn't quite sure what Blaine meant by "feeling" but Sebastian was just going to let Blaine take the lead. He would do anything that the boy wanted him to. The Warbler let out a deep sigh when he felt Blaine's lips return to his for the second time with much more force than before. Sebastian held himself up on his elbows as he bit gently into Blaine's lower lip right as the other boy pulled away. He smiled at Blaine, bringing his lips back down to place a soft peck on the boy's lips. "You feel amazing, too," he said. "So amazing." After looking into Blaine's eyes for a moment to see if there was any sign that Blaine didn't want him to continue and finding none, Sebastian leaned forward again and pressed a hard kiss against Blaine's lips. He didn't think he could ever get over the fact that Blaine Anderson was allowing him to kiss him; that he knew what Blaine Anderson's lips tasted like.

Blaine still couldn't believe that he had given in, it was like making a deal with the devil. Once it's made you will never be able to go back. Blaine hummed against Sebastian's lips, before pulling away and looking at Sebastian. His eyes seemed to be lit with something that Blaine had never seen before, was it lust? Affection? Something else that Blaine hadn't even thought of. He rested his head in the crook of Sebastian's neck, he laid a few lazy kisses there and just smiled against him. After lying with Sebastian for a few moments, he noticed that the sun was starting to set, he loved sunsets, he fell in love with them when they were described in The Outsiders. Rolling both the boys over so that they could see the sunrise out of his window, Blaine played with Sebastian's now messed up hair absent mindlessly. "This afternoon has been an interesting one," Blaine said with a small laugh. "I don't regret anything one bit, but I have to ask, what does this mean?"

Sebastian hummed softly when he felt Blaine start to play with his hair, something he usually would never allow but now it felt absolutely amazing. He looked out the window to see that the sun was already beginning to set and that there was orange and yellow light seeping through his windows. Sebastian nodded his head in agreement. This afternoon had definitely been an interesting one. Sebastian just assumed that it would be another couple of hours of innocent flirting, even though they were going to to be spending their time in a more intimate setting than the Lima Bean. Even so, Sebastian was incredibly happy at the turn of events. Kissing Blaine was much better than he had ever imagined, but he wasn't sure what those kisses meant. What they made them. Blaine was still with Kurt and their kiss didn't change that unfortunate fact. "I don't know," Sebastian said honestly. "I mean, kissing you felt amazing and I wasn't lying when I said that I was infatuated with you, but I mean, you're the one in the relationship so you're the one who is going to have to decide what 'this' is. I guess in a way it affects you more than it does me. So, what is this?"

Blaine's smile disappeared at the mention of his relationship. He had to admit he had times when he had jerked off to the idea of Sebastian, more than once. He loved Kurt he did, but it was always the same thing with them, never anything new. Just the same old trusty ways. He doubted that with Sebastian, he had a feeling that things would be different almost every day. Blaine bit his lip as Sebastian continued to talk about how he was feeling, Blaine knew that he had to make a decision. He couldn't help but curl closer to Sebastian's side, wanting to older boy to wrap his arms around him, and just melt into one being. "I don't want us to never be like this again Bas. I love the feeling of you, of what you stand for, you are out there, and so strong and just god, you make me feel like I'm on fire." Blaine said honestly. He wanted to just let Sebastian fuck him, but he couldn't not now, too soon, everything is too soon. "I, fuck, I like us." Blaine said, he had no idea how to say he wanted to keep this little situation going. The idea of sneaking off for moments like this, ditching school, it was so not him, and Sebastian was everything Blaine should stay away from. He ran his fingers across Sebastian's stomach, loving the feeling of his skin, from the pushed up shirt.

Sebastian was glad that Blaine didn't want this to be the only time that they were together. He really enjoyed the feeling of Blaine curled up beside him. It felt nice and Sebastian couldn't help but wrap the boy up in his arms. "I…I like us too, Blaine," he said as he pressed a soft kiss on the top of Blaine's head. He wasn't exactly sure what they even were, but Sebastian liked being able to have glad like this with him. He wasn't sure if this meant that Sebastian was suppose to be the 'other man' and to be kept a secret or what, but either way he was pretty sure that he was going to be okay with whatever Blaine decided on, at least for the time being. "So," he said a little hesitantly. "Goes this mean that I can kiss you from now on as long as we're in private?" Sebastian was hopeful that Blaine would say yes. He may no have Blaine fully, but the idea of being able to share this kind of a secret with him was pretty damn exciting to say in the least. Hummel would never have to know and Sebastian would finally have what he wanted: Blaine.

Blaine felt his body relax even more when Sebastian wrapped his arms around him. He loved this feeling, he never wanted it to stop. The kisses on top of his head, the whispering, these moments than Blaine knew that he was going to start living for. He looked up at Sebastian when the questions were asked. He thought for a moment, is this what he wanted? Kurt not knowing that Blaine was lying in bed with another man, a secret all of his own? It was. This is exactly what Blaine wanted, Sebastian Smythe all his and no one else can have him. "Yes Bas, this means you can kiss me in private whenever you want, or if you feel risky, when you come to pick me up from school or if and when we ever go to the mall. I love the idea of us." Blaine said, he wasn't ashamed to finally admit everything that he had been thinking about between the two of them. It wasn't like anyone else would ever find out. He still couldn't believe that he had in a way tamed Sebastian Smythe's ways. To prove his point, Blaine leaned up and kissed Sebastian on the lips before pulling away and pressing a quick kiss to the top of his nose. "Are you okay with us being that way?" Blaine asked, he was worried.

Sebastian was genuinely surprised that Blaine was suggesting Sebastian picking Blaine up from school and possibly kissing him _there _of all places. A place where Hummel roamed on a daily basis and there was a possibility of them getting caught. Now that was an idea that Sebastian liked. Once Hummel was completley out of the way, Sebastian could have Blaine all to his own. Yes, Sebastian was more than okay with having Blaine to himself, at least in private. For now. Hopefully there would be a day where he could rub that fact in Hummel's stupid gay-face and then walk off with Blaine, leaving Hummel in the dust. "Yes," he said after returning a kiss to Blaine, something he couldn't imagine ever getting sick of. "I'm more than okay with us being that way. I've obviously wanted you for quite a while now and it's nice to know that my feelings are being returned." He chuckled softly and nudged Blaine with his shoulder. "I knew you wouldn't be able to outrun the Smythe charm for long. It's irresistible, even to dapper boys like yourself."

Blaine gave a soft laugh, before rolling his eyes at Sebastian. "You have to admit, I lasted a lot longer than most boys do. I'm sure you just give them a smile and they fall right to there knees. Am I wrong?" Blaine joked with him. Being with Sebastian brought out a different side of Blaine, he wasn't as reserved or unsure about saying the right thing or not. Hearing that Sebastian was okay with having this type of a relationship made the screaming stressed voice inside Blaine's head calm down, they had a plan and it would work. No one would ever catch on to the face that Blaine had two boyfriends, could he even call Sebastian a boyfriend? He had a feeling that Sebastian would be treating him very differently than Kurt was, maybe more expensive type things, not that he thinks Sebastian will be like that, it's just that he can afford it. Blaine just loved being held by Sebastian his strong arms holding him in place set something on fire in Blaine and he wasn't exactly sure what it was. All he knew is that he hopes the feeling never goes away.

"You're completely right," Sebastian said with a light chuckle. "It doesn't take much at all for me to get a guy on their knees for me." He leaned over and placed a kiss on Blaine's cheek and smirked. "You have lasted a lot longer than others. Even though you have slightly fallen for my charm, I have still yet to see you on your knees, Mr. Anderson." Sebastian winked at Blaine before bursting out laughing, rolling over onto his stomach and looking over at Blaine. "I'm just kidding," he said, still chuckling softly. "I'm really not expecting that of you. I'm perfectly content laying with you like this. It's…kind of peaceful and relaxing, actually." Sebastian closed his eyes and rested his head on Blaine's shoulder, taking everything in. He still wasn't completely sure what they were or how to define what they had, but whatever Blaine decided they were, Sebastian would be more than willing to accept. "So," he said as he reopened his eyes and looked into Blaine's golden ones. "What does this make us exactly? I've never exactly been in a situation like this before."

Blaine laughed as Sebastian rolled them over, he just couldn't believe how playful the older boy was. "I guess it can be whatever we want," Blaine said honestly, thinking about it, he wanted more than to be able to say this is my boyfriend, to anyone who asked he just wasn't sure how well that would go with anyone else. Not that it really mattered all that much. Blushing at the blowjob innuendos, he wasn't surprised that Sebastian hadn't been in a situation like this, "does this mean that I am your first real relationship?" Blaine asked with a smile, he liked the idea of being Sebastian's first with something. He was pretty sure that there wasn't that many firsts left in Sebastian's book. Blaine looked over at Sebastian. the light was disappearing from the sky at last, and it left a small halo around Sebastian's hair. "You're so beautiful," Blaine said softly.

Sebastian shrugged his shoulders. "If you're going to consider this a relationship, than I guess it is," he said. "It's not what you'd consider a conventional relationship though, considering, you know…Hummel." Sebastian rolled back over onto his side so he could drape his arm over Blaine's hip. "You're definitely the first person I've ever had…feelings for so either way you should be happy with that." Sebastian leaned forward and kissed Blaine softly, letting his lips linger against the younger boy's for a few moments. When he finally pulled away, Sebastian rested his forehead against Blaine's and let out a deep breath through his nose, letting his eyes slip shut. He reopened them when he heard Blaine call him beautiful. No one had ever called him beautiful before, at least not in a way that actually made Sebastian feel good about it, like it was true. It was dark outside now, only a small amount of light peeking in through Sebastian's window. The older boy smiled and leaned forward and kissed the corner of Blaine's mouth. "You're the beautiful one here, Blaine, not me. You're absolutely perfect." Sebastian should feel embarrassed by how sappy he was being at the moment, but this was a moment he never thought he would actually have and now it was here and Sebastian wasn't going to ruin it by being a jerk like usual.

Blaine loved just having Sebastian there, this whole afternoon wasn't even sexual, it was just them learning about each other, how the other one's body feels against themselves. He honestly didn't want to think about Kurt right at this moment. He was enjoying every waking moment right here with Sebastian. "No it really isn't a conventional one is it? I mean I hope that you are okay with this? If you aren't please tell me before I start to feel more deeper than I already am." Blaine said a hint of blush forming on his cheeks. Feeling Sebastian kiss the corner of his mouth, he felt his lips go up in a small smile. Blaine had never really been called perfect before, he couldn't believe it. Sebastian Smythe called him perfect. "You called me perfect, Bas how are you this sweet? you hide it so damn well." Blaine said leaning over to kiss Sebastian's jawline.

Sebastian thought for a moment. Was he okay with this? Was he okay with being Blaine's dirty little secret? Sebastian was pretty positive that Blaine wasn't going to be breaking up with Hummel any time soon, so this might be the best he was going to get and Sebastian was more than willing to take it. "Yeah," he said, nodding his head. "I think it's kind of hot. You know, us sneaking around behind everyone's back. Who would think that cute, dapper Blaine Anderson had a devious side?" Sebastian hummed softly as he felt Blaine's lips press against his jaw and moved his hand up to rest against Blaine's neck. "If I always played the sweet, nice guy, I would have never attracted you, at least more than physically. There's nothing exciting about a guy who is always polite and sweet. And it would be kind of creepy to be like that towards someone who already had a boyfriend. You probably would have punched me the first time we met." Sebastian pressed his lips on the underside of Blaine's jaw, humming against the younger boy's skin. "You are perfect though. Don't let anyone tell you otherwise."

Blaine rolled his eyes at the idea of Sebastian finding it hot, he shouldn't be surprised at the boys choice of words. I mean after all look who he was dealing with, and in another sense falling for. He listened as Sebastian made jokes about him being not so dapper, Blaine let out a small laugh. Feeling Sebastian's hand come and rest on his neck. "You are correct, if a sweet and innocent guy had been hitting on me, I might have been able to stay away. You on the other hand, have this thing about you, I swear you know it as well." Blaine said with a smile in his voice. Feeling the kisses on his jawline and Sebastian's humming he felt at peaceful, as if everything outside this room doesn't even matter to him at all. "Bas, I know it's your personality, but is there a reason why you act the way that you do? I mean you don't have to tell me I was just wondering. In fairness if you tell me, I will let you ask me a question and I will answer truthfully." Blaine said.

Sebastian's eyebrow arched at Blaine's question. No one has ever seriously asked him that before. Sure, he's had guys that he turned down at Scandals yell at him and ask him 'what's your problem?', but Sebastian doesn't think he's ever had someone asked him why he is the way he is coming from a place of good heart. Sebastian shrugged his shoulders and let out a small sigh. "I don't know," he said, flipping over onto his back. "I guess I don't really want people getting too close to me. I've seen what 'love' does to people. My parents were in love at one point supposedly, and now I don't think they can even stand each other. A lot of it has to do with me coming out, but you wouldn't let something like that come between you and the person you love, right?" Sebastian had never talked about shit like this before. He didn't want people to think he was anything other than a prick, that way they would stay away. He didn't want to hurt someone the way his parents hurt each other. "You said you'd answer one of my questions truthfully, so let me ask you this, why Hummel? There had to have been hotter guys knocking down your door."

Blaine listened to Sebastian's words, they made sense, he was learn more and more about Sebastian as the day went on, he had to admit it made more sense than most of the garbage that people spill out in order to keep people from finding out the truth. When he heard the question that Sebastian voiced to him, he knew that it would involve Kurt. "I think one of the reason's I fell for Kurt was because he was strong and not unsure of himself, where as I may have seemed confident at the time but I wasn't, so I admired him for that. He is a sweet boy, but sometimes I feel like we are in two different relationships and I can't seem to get that to stop." Blaine said, playing with the hem of Sebastian's shirt. "Also to answer your question, there wasn't really anyone before Kurt, I mean I had crushes on guys but they were never feeling the same way. Until you came along."

Sebastian nodded his head as he listened to Blaine talk about Hummel in a way that made his stomach feel queezy. He obviously had no reason to be jealous over the fact that Blaine fell in love with Kurt; Sebastian hadn't even been in the country for more than a few months. Even so, Sebastian didn't like that Hummel beat him to Blaine, even if it was only because they hadn't met until recently. He would just have to get over that for now. He, in some odd way, had Blaine now and that was all that mattered. Sebastian smirked and licked his lips, crawling closer to Blaine until his top half was covering the other boy. "I have quite a hard time believing that the only person that had a crush on you was Hummel," he said with a light chuckle. "You're sexy, Blaine, and any boy who doesn't notice it, gay or straight, has to be blind." Sebastian leaned forward and captured Blaine's lips again, bringing one of his hands up to cup the side of the younger boy's face. He carefully runs the tip of his tongue along Blaine's bottom lip, seeking entrance. He slipped his tongue inside of Blaine's warm, wet mouth, trying hard to not groan as his tongue made in contact with Blaine's.

Blaine rolled his eyes at Sebastian talking about how other boys would have had a crush on him. "I still don't know which Warbler told you that I was sex on a stick," Blaine said with a small laugh. He had spent hours trying to figure that out and never had. Feeling Sebastian's lips on his own, Blaine melted into Sebastian's touch, feeling the older boys tongue run along his lips, Blaine granted him access. His arms went around Sebastian's waist, pulling the older boy on top of him. He couldn't help but love the feeling of the older boy basically holding him down with his body. The kiss continued, a few nips and bites switched from the boys mouths. He couldn't believe how Sebastian was, very different to what he always thought he would be like. He is gentle but rough, it was a unique experience. Pulling away from the kiss, Blaine bit at Sebastian's jawline. "You taste so good," Blaine said as he continued to nip the older boys skin, his hand running up and down Sebastian's back.

Sebastian slid his tongue across the roof of Blaine's mouth, taking in how he tasted, wanting to memorize until next time. When Blaine finally pulled away, Sebastian let out a tiny groan of protest, wishing that the kiss could have never ended. "Why does it matter which Warbler it was?" he said, keeping his eyes closed as Blaine started to nip at his jaw. "You already have one Warbler in a bed, I don't need you to try and get another one. Sebastian Smythe can only share so much." He chuckled softly and reached forward so he could try lace his fingers in Blaine's hair, but having to comb through quite a lot of hair gel first. "Why do you wear so much gel?" Sebastian asked as he finally removed enough of it so he could run his fingers through Blaine's curls. "Your curls are adorable. The suit you very well." Sebastian leaned forward and flicked his tongue against Blaine's hear before placing a kiss against it. "Plus, just think of how much easier it will be for me to guide your head while I'm fucking your mouth." He bit down on Blaine's earlobe and chuckled lightly. "But we'll save that for another day. I'm getting ahead of myself."

Blaine was lost in the sensation that was Sebastian Smythe, the way that he moved made Blaine forget what day it was. He blushed at the idea of his hair. "I never really liked my curls Bas, that's why they are gelled. I promise you will see them one day." Blaine said. He couldn't help but let out a pretty loud whimper at the thought of Sebastian fucking his mouth. "You are getting _very_ a head of yourself Mr Smythe." Blaine said before rolling over so that he was on top of Sebastian, he was very grateful for how big Sebastian's bed was, looking down at his lover Blaine smiled, running his finger up and down Sebastian's chest. "As much as I love being under you, I have to admit that you look pretty damn amazing under me." Blaine said before leaning down and kissing Sebastian's mouth. Looking over at the clock he realized how late it was. "Shit!" Blaine said quickly getting off the bed, "if I don't get home soon, I'm gonna get grounded my Eloise." Blaine said pulling his shoes on.

Sebastian couldn't help but pout when Blaine told him he was getting ahead of himself. He knew it was childish, especially considering that Sebastian _knew _that Blaine was nowhere near ready for something like that, at least with him. "A boy can dream," he said with a sigh. Sebastian let out a little gasp of surprise when Blaine rolled them over so the other boy was on top of him. He couldn't help but lick his lips and watch as Blaine ran his finger up and down his chest. He chuckled and gripped Blaine's hips and said, "Now look who's getting ahead of themselves. I'm pretty sure you'd be the one underneath if we were even actually in this situation, love." He leaned up to accept Blaine's kiss which was ended suddenly by Blaine cursing and flying off from his bed. He looked over at the clock and noticed that it was a lot later than Sebastian would have thought but apparently being in Blaine's company makes the time fly by. "Okay," he said, getting up and walking towards the door. "I'll drive you home. We'll be there in no time, okay?"

Blaine smiled when Sebastian said that he would drive him home, finishing a text message to Eloise about how he was on his way home. "Thanks Bas, I don't wanna get home late, I love Eloise but she will ground me in an instant if I don't live by her rules. Which would suck because then I wouldn't get to do this anymore." Blaine said before grabbing Sebastian's shirt and pulling him into a sering kiss. Pulling away with a smile, Blaine headed on down to where the car was park, yelling out to Sebastian that he better hurry up and follow him. Reaching the car before Sebastian, he got into the passenger seat when his phone went off, one from Eloise telling him okay and one from Kurt asking how his afternoon went, he ignored the one from Kurt, not wanting to think about what was happening.

"Of course," he said with a smile, accepting Blaine's kiss with equal enthusiasm. Sebastian was pretty blown away over how much more aggressive Blaine had gotten over the course of a few hours and he couldn't wait to see just how aggressive the boy could get. Sebastian slipped his loafers on, uncaring about the fact that they clashed terribly with the rest of his outfit for a moment and followed Blaine downstairs. He grabs his keys from the side table and hurried to his car, unlocking it and allowing both of them to slide inside. He looked over to Blaine who was now sitting next to him and say the name 'Kurt' across the screen of the other boy's phone and Sebastian instantly looked away, swallowing the lump that had formed in his throat. He put the keys into the ignition and started his car, ignoring the nagging feeling he felt knowing that Hummel had texted Blaine. "So," he said as he pulled his car out of his driveway. "You mentioned Eloise. I don't remember you mentioning anyone by the name any of the times we've hung out at the Lima Bean."

Blaine smiled when Sebastian mentioned Eloise. "I guess I should explain who she actually is," Blaine said with a laugh. He loved his nanny, she had taught him everything about what is expected of a man and she was the first person he actually came out too and she was so grateful and supportive he was so glad to have someone like her in his life. "Eloise is my live-in Nanny. I know it sounds insane seeing as I am a teenager, but my parents employed her when I was younger and she never left. I love her so much, she is basically my best friend, she was the first person I told I was gay." Blaine said softly, looking over at his lover, who looked so beautiful he placed a hand on Sebastian's thigh as he drove, he just wanted to always be touching the boy. "She means more to me than my parents, seeing as she is the one who raised me really." Blaine said with a bashful smile. "You would love her actually," Blaine said softly, before looking out the window.

Sebastian laughed and placed on of his free hands down on top of Blaine's, giving it a small squeeze. "Aw," he said in a teasing tone. "Little Blainers has a nanny. How sweet." He winked at Blaine and gave his hand another squeeze. "I'm just kidding, Blaine. I think that's awesome that you've had someone like that through your entire life. She's probably one of the reasons why you turned into the nice, polite, dapper young man that you are today." Sebastian smiled and laced their fingers together, bringing their hands up so he could place a kiss on the top of Blaine's hand. Sebastian was surprised about how natural and easy it felt sitting there with Blaine, holding his hand like they had been doing it for years. Blaine had a boyfriend and knew what it was like to hold someone's hand, to place kisses randomly on their body and have it mean something; Sebastian didn't. In fact, he had no fucking clue what he was doing. He was just doing whatever felt natural at this point and Blaine seemed to approve. "I wonder, though," he continued as he placed Blaine's hand back down on his thigh so he could return both hands back on the wheel. "If Eloise would still like me if she knew that I was going to corrupt you of your innocent ways."

Blaine blushed at Sebastian's kind words, he couldn't believe how sweet and wonderful Sebastian was to him. Blaine laughed at what Sebastian said about Eloise. "Oh Bas, I think she knows I'm not exactly innocent anymore, but honestly I think she will really like you. She likes people who aren't scared to speak the truth, and boy do you speak it." Blaine said with a smile. He loved the idea of getting to introduce Sebastian to Eloise but he won't do it today, not when they are just starting to get into this type of situation. He wasn't even sure what to do with Sebastian about the whole Kurt situation, he was grateful that they didn't go to the same school. "I promise you, that you will meet her one day." Blaine said softly as they pulled into his street. As they parked outside his house, Blaine undid his seat belt and lent over to Sebastian to catch the boys lips in his own.

Sebastian smiled as he finally pulled into Blaine's driveway. When he put the car into park, he reached over and took one of Blaine's hands in both of his own and squeezed it gently. "I'm sure I can work the ol' Smythe charm on here and make her fall in love with me," he said in his usual cocky tone. He leaned forward to meet Blaine half-way in a kiss, letting his lips linger as long as they could. When they pulled away, Sebastian grinned at Blaine, lifted his hand up and kissed the back of it. "Besides, I charmed you, now didn't I?" He brought Blaine's hand down and set it free, looking up so he could stare into Blaine's golden eyes before the other boy had to go. "I had a really great time tonight, Blaine," he said with complete sincerity. He always enjoyed the time he got to spend with Blaine, especially now that they've actually established something. "Thank you for giving this," he motioned between the two of them, "a chance. Whatever this is."

Blaine smiled, at Sebastian. "I had a really good time this afternoon as well. Also yes it is true, you did charm the hell out of me," Blaine said with a smile picking up his satchel off the ground. "Bas, you don't need to thank me for this. I wanted this just as much as you do." He said before leaning in and giving Sebastian a kiss one more time, he knew that he was making the right move giving this a shot. He cared for Sebastian so much, and now he can finally let it show. Opening the car door, Blaine got out. "Text me later yeah?" Blaine said, before shutting the door and heading up to his house, where he knew Eloise was waiting.

**Just so you know, smut is coming up next. We already have most of it finished, but I decided to add a shower scene last minute and I want it all in the same chapter lol**


	2. Meeting Mittens

**Sorry this took so long to post! I totally thought that I had already posted this but apparently not. Just so no one is confused about this chapter, I had posted a picture of Grant holding that kitten from his Instagram and it started a conversation between Blaine and myself about what to name him and Sebastian trying to get him to come over to "visit him".**

**Also, a warning about the chapter that will eventually come after this, Blaine and Sebastian are now together, but that won't have a chapter of it's own since it wasn't established through a para like this. I guess that's kind of the benefit of following us. Makes the story make more sense. Again, urls are seb-the-sinner(dot)tumblr(dot)com and secretblaine(dot)tumblr(dot)com**

**Hope you all enjoy (:**

There was something unusual about this morning when Sebastian had woken up, he was sure of it even before he even opened his eyes. When his mind became less foggy from sleep, he felt like there was a light weight on his chest that he had never felt before. Peaking open one of his eyes, he spotted a gray kitten curled up on his chest. Oh right. He remembered now. Sebastian was almost done with his daily five mile jog when he spotted something moving on the side of the road. As he got closer, he realized that it was a cat who couldn't have been more than four months old. The caring side of Sebastian, something that he almost _never _let be seen came out and he scooped the cat in his arms and brought him home.

To no surprise, after posting the picture of him and the cat online, Blaine was taken by how adorable the cat was and ended up helping Sebastian name him after some disagreement on what was appropriate for him. For some reason, though, the tiny cat seemed to have some kind of an effect on Sebastian as well because the rest of his night was spent talking back and forth to Blaine and being, for lack of a better word, charming; a word he would never have associated with himself before. Either way, Blaine seemed to have appreciated it and admitted that Sebastian was starting to become his only thought which made Sebastian pretty fucking happy. After a few other confessions, Sebastian took the leap and invited Blaine over so he could show the other boy exactly what kind of guy Sebastian Smythe could be.

After gently coaxing Mittens off of his chest, much to that cat's annoyance, Sebastian got up and got ready for the day. He wasn't exactly sure when Blaine was going to show up, but he wanted to be ready. His morning routine was filled with thoughts of Blaine and wondering exactly what was going to happen today. As soon as he was dressed in his jeans and a black polo and tidied up his room so his bed would actually made this time, Sebastian walked down the stairs with Mittens hot on his heels. He picked the cat up and brought him down the stairs and into the living room, hoping that some mindless TV would help pass the time until Blaine arrived.

Blaine laid on his bed, his tumblr page open to where him and Sebastian had been speaking the night before. He couldn't believe Sebastian now owned a cat, or to be correct a kitten. Blaine fell in love with the now named Mittens as soon as he saw him. Sebastian and him had been having this odd separate life from that night of the party, the one Blaine wished he never attended. Having Kurt and Sebastian in the same room was hell, all he wanted to do was go over and flirt and be with Sebastian but he couldn't. Plus he felt that Kurt was acting so unlike himself, he was glad that he left early. Even if it was after the fact that he stripped for all his friends, and he couldn't even blame that on drinking. Sighing he turned off his laptop and got up, he went into his bathroom, deciding quickly to have a shower.

After drying himself off, Blaine reached for the gel, then remembered that Sebastian didn't really like it, placing the cap back on the bottle, he decided to leave his hair in it's natural state. He hoped that Sebastian liked it. Grabbing some clothes he left out the day before, Blaine dressed in skin tight black jeans, and a white t-shirt, not wanting to dress up too much, he decided to wear his toms, and grabbed his phone and keys heading out the door.

Upon arriving at Sebastian's Blaine wasn't sure why but he felt a bit nervous, he shouldn't he trust and knows Sebastian pretty well, every time he sees his lover he gets excited then nervous, and then this calm like state that he can't really figure out. Walking up the steps to the house, Blaine knocks on the door and waits for an answer.

Sebastian couldn't help but jump a bit at the sound of the knocking on his door, causing Mittens to mew in annoyance. He carefully picked up the cat and put him on the pillow, which he seemed to approve of since he curled up into a ball right in the center. Sebastian chuckled softly, he was starting to like the idea of having a cat and he just hoped that his parents didn't flip when they came home tomorrow night. He took a deep breath to calm his nerves. He didn't understand why he was so nervous. It was just Blaine. Blaine was probably the least threatening person that Sebastian had ever met and yet all of his nerves seem to be on edge. He took one last deep breath for good measure and walked to the front entrance and opened the door to reveal the man who had taken his thoughts almost completely. Much to Sebastian's surprise, is that Blaine had forgone the hair gel completely, leaving his curls completely free. "Blaine," he said, reaching forward to play with one of the loose curls, smile on his face. "I see you took my advice. You look absolutely adorable." Sebastian moved his hand from the other boy's hair down so he could cup his cheek before leaning forward and pressing a searing kiss against the younger boy's lips. It had only been a few days since the party, but it seemed like forever since he had tasted Blaine, especially considering they had only been able to steal a small peck in the first place.

When he pulled back, Sebastian smirked and took Blaine's hand. "Come on," he said. "There's someone who I think wants to meet you." Sebastian pulled Blaine towards the living room , letting go of his hand once they reached the couch where Mittens laid in the exact same spot as Sebastian had left him. "Blaine, meet Mittens," he said with a light chuckle. Sebastian carefully picked the cat up which still caused an annoyed mew to come from the cat, cradled him in his arms and brought him towards Blaine. "Mittens, meet the man who is the reason behind your ridiculous name."

Blaine felt a sense of pride at Sebastian's approval of his hair, being pulled into the kiss Blaine felt his whole body melt. He had missed the taste of Sebastian, his hand was taken by the older boy and took him to show him Mittens the most adorable kitten Blaine had ever seen. He took the small animal out of Sebastian's arms and cradled him in his arms. "He would have had an awesome name, not a ridiculous one actually Bas," Blaine said with a smile, scratching the kitten's head. "He is so damn precious Bas, I can't believe you have a cat." Blaine said with a smile leaning up to kiss Sebastian softly on the lips, before pulling away and going to sit on the couch, letting the kitten sit next to him on the pillow. Blaine grabbed Sebastian's hand, tugging him down next to him. He couldn't help but kiss him again, mumbling against the older boys lips. "Fuck I've missed you so much. Been thinking about you for days, _god_ how can you be this addicting?" Blaine said as he kissed Sebastian, his hands resting on Sebastian's shoulder.

Sebastian let out a small laugh and watched Blaine take Mittens from him. "I can't believe I have a cat either," he said. "I'm not even a cat person, but there's no way I was going to let him stay on the side of the road like that. Who knows what would have happened." Sebastian couldn't help but hum softly when Blaine pressed his lips to his own. It was like some kind of electrical current shot through him whenever Blaine kissed him and in a way it scared him. This was the first time Sebastian had been in a relationship, if that's what this thing could even be called with Hummel still in the picture. The idea of giving someone power over him, to be vulnerable to be hurt, scared the living shit out of him, but at the same time, he trusted Blaine. He trusted that Blaine wouldn't hurt him; at least not intentionally.

The fact that Blaine found him addicting excited Sebastian to no end. He was glad that Blaine wasn't hesitating like he was only a few days before, that he wanted this just as badly as he did. In truth, Sebastian found Blaine pretty addicting as well. Out of all of the guys that he had hooked up with, none of them ever left him wanting more, no matter how good of a fuck they ended up being but Blaine…Blaine was a whole other story. Sebastian pulled away from their kiss slowly, looking Blaine directly in the eye and said in a deeper than normal voice, "If you're addicted just from my kisses, I can't even imagine how bad it's going to be when you actually experience all of me."

Blaine's whole body let out a shiver, the voice that Sebastian used just then made Blaine want to drop to his knees. "It's going to be very bad Bas, you might have to end up tying me up or something so I don't keep following you or well _begging_ you." Blaine said shyly. He didn't know what had gotten into him but being with Sebastian brought out another side to him, one he wasn't even aware existed. Blaine nuzzled into the crook of Sebastian's neck, he loved the smell of cologne that Sebastian used even thought he had no idea what it was. "Think about it Bas, what would you do if you have two whole days with no interruptions and just me?" Blaine asked curiously running his hand over Sebastian's thigh. Before snuggling in closer, watching Mittens play with the lose cotton on the pillow.

Sebastian's eyes practically popped out of his head at how forward Blaine was being with him. Gone was the dapper, innocent Blaine that he had met in the Dalton Senior Commons who was crying over the fact that he had cheated on Hummel just two days prior. That Blaine was replaced with a Blaine that he never thought could even exist, not that Sebastian was going to complain. His dick twitched slightly at the mention of Blaine begging for him. That was something that he had thought about numerous times while he touched himself at night. Sebastian's nerves felt like they were on fire and he couldn't help but moan when Blaine started to nuzzle the spot where his neck met his shoulder. His mind started going a million miles a minute, thinking about all of the things that he would do to Blaine given the chance, some much more graphic than others. "I'd completely ravish you," he said, closing his eyes and licking his lips. "I'd completely worship every inch of your body. I'd fuck you in every position that we could think of, leaving you barely able to walk. God, Blaine…a better question would be what _wouldn't _I do to you." He opened his eyes and looked into Blaine's golden orbs. He could feel his dick pressing against the fabric of his jeans, the lust he could see in Blaine not helping matters in the slightest. "Fuck. Tell me….what would you want me to do?"

Blaine just smiled when Sebastian looked at him, although his eyes were heavy Blaine truly cared about Sebastian. This wasn't just a lust driven thing. He brought his hand up to cup the older boys cheek. "You want me to tell you, the first time. I want it to be us, no toys, no ropes, nothing. Just myself and you. Then we can build up from there." Blaine said softly, he had always had fantasies about darker sexual things and just how he was with Kurt. He wasn't ashamed to even mention the darker side of sex to Sebastian, he would have been if it was Kurt. Blaine snuggled in closer to Sebastian's side, there was something so protective about the older boy, Blaine couldn't put his finger on it. Blaine knew Sebastian was hard, so he carefully, moved one hand to cup his crotch. "Bas, you're hard already," Blaine said as he started to move his hand. Leaning forward and catching the boys lips with his own. He just couldn't get enough of the taste.

_Where the hell has this man been all my life?_ Sebastian asked himself. Toys? Ropes? Is this what Blaine was like with Hummel? He couldn't actually imagine Hummel doing much more than the basics during sex, never anything that could possibly include a rope or any kind of sex toy, no matter how mild. Apparently that was not the case with Blaine, and Sebastian couldn't wait to see what kinks that Blaine might actually possess. "That sounds absolutely perfect to me," Sebastian practically purred into Blaine's ear. He had no idea what the fuck Blaine was doing to him. It's like the boy practically possessed him. "There's no way you're ever going to be able to fuck another guy again without thinking about me, Blaine. I can absolutely fucking guarantee that." He let out a short gasp which turned into a moan when he felt Blaine cup his dick through his jeans. "Blaine," he said in a raspy voice. He messily pressed his lips to Blaine's, his mind going completely scattered. "Either you keep teasing me or you let me take you upstairs to my room and let me prove to you just how passionate of a lover I can be."

Blaine whimpered at the words that his lover was saying. He pulled off his shoes, and stood up, heading towards Sebastian's stairs, "I want you to show me." Blaine said, teasing Sebastian as he walked up the stairs. "Come Bas, show me how amazing you can be." Blaine said before pulling off his shirt and dropping it on the ground. He wanted Sebastian to just grab him, and take him. He wanted everything that wasn't Kurt, he was losing feelings for the other boy fast, every time Sebastian was around he seemed to be able to bring out something new in him. He quickly moved back down the stairs, and ran and jumped up onto Sebastian his legs wrapping around his waist. He lent down and kissed the taller man. "C'mon Bas, show me." He said before kissing, and gently pulling the other boys lip between his own.

Sebastian decided there was no fucking way that Blaine could be this way with Hummel. The boy could barely handle being in a gay bar where absolutely _no one _hit on him and if he couldn't even manage that, there was no way he could handle Blaine being aggressive like this. Sebastian, on the other hand, definitely could and he was more than willing to show Blaine that he wasn't bluffing at how good of a lover he could be. He watched as Blaine rid himself of his shirt and threw it off to the side without care. Luckily Sebastian saw that Blaine was jumping to him and caught him easily, holding Blaine up with his hands underneath his ass, squeezing it tightly for good measure. He let out a rough groan as Blaine bit into his lower lip and when he pulled away, he leaned forward so he could press his lips against Blaine's ear. "Oh, I'll fucking show you, Blainers," he purred, running his tongue up the shell of Blaine's ear. "I'll fucking show you and you'll never fucking forget it." He carried Blaine all the way up the stairs, pushing the door to his bedroom open with his hip and practically threw Blaine down onto his bed. The older boy stood at the end of the bed, staring at Blaine's bare chest. "So fucking sexy," he said, licking his lips. He gripped the bottom of his own shirt and threw it over his head and tossing somewhere on the floor. He watched Blaine carefully, hoping that he approved of what he was seeing so far. "Well?" he said, eyebrow arched. "Like what you see, Blainers?"

Blaine let out a whimper as Sebastian started to talk dirty to him, carrying him all the way to his bed. Being thrown down, and called sexy still made Blaine blush. "I love what I see, fuck I _really_ love what I see." Blaine said sitting up and moving closer to Sebastian, his hand running up and down Sebastian's chest, "so fucking sexy." Blaine said before leaning down and taking a nipple into his mouth, he started to suck and nibble on it. His hand moving down to cup Sebastian's crotch through his jeans. He wanted to prove to Sebastian that he was good enough to be his boyfriend. He would be willing to do anything. Letting go of the nipple in his mouth, Blaine lent up to kiss Sebastian again, before going to his ear. "So is this going to be nice and safe, or are you gonna have me screaming like the cock slut we both know I hide?" Blaine asked, before lying back down on the bed, looking up at Sebastian.

Sebastian let out a long groan as Blaine took one of his nipples into his mouth. The boy was pushing all of the right buttons and this was only their first time truly being intimate. Everywhere Blaine touched him felt absolutely nothing like anything he had ever felt before and made him want more. Sebastian moved to straddle Blaine's hips as soon as he was on his back and instantly started working on the button of his jeans. "We're turning you into my personal cock slut tonight, Blaine," he said in a deep voice. "You're going to be begging for me to never stop." Once he had the zipper down, Sebastian wasted no time in pulling Blaine's jeans and briefs down the boy's thighs, maneuvering himself so he could get them all the way down to his ankles. When the clothing was gone, Sebastian looked at Blaine, fully exposed for him, for the first time. His dick was hard against his stomach and red at the tip. He could also see a bead of precum forming at the tip, just begging to be tasted. Sebastian lowered his head and flicked his tongue out to collect Blaine's essence. He couldn't help but let out a moan. Normally Sebastian wasn't the one to give blowjobs and even when he did he _never _swallowed. He hated the bitter taste of cum, but for some reason, Blaine tasted different. He tasted _amazing. _"So good, baby," he purred, his eyes slipping shut.

Being Sebastian Smythe's personal cock slut was something Blaine was more than willing to become. He didn't care that the older boy had stripped him and was now just looking at him. In a matter of fact it was making Blaine harder. Feeling Sebastian's mouth go around his cock was enough to make Blaine let out a moan. "Oh fuck, Bas." Blaine moaned, he was getting praises for just letting Sebastian do this, he couldn't believe it. He felt so free and safe all at the same time. His hands moved to Sebastian's hair, trying to guide him down, he wanted more of Sebastian's mouth on him. He was sure that Sebastian didn't do this for every guy, he had a feeling that if Sebastian goes down on you, then you are pretty damn special.

Sebastian looked up when he felt Blaine starting to push on his head down. He really did care about Blaine and was willing to show it in anyway that he could, including something that he usually refused to do for most men he slept with. He bent his neck and licked a strip from the base all the way to the tip of Blaine's cock, twirling his tongue around the top before letting the head slip between his lips. He started sucking just the head, hoping to build up some anticipation for the other boy before sinking all the way down, taking as much as Blaine in as he could. Sebastian spread the boy's legs apart so he had easier access to what in the end would be most important. Still bobbing his head and making sure that he kept a steady rhythm, Sebastian moved a single finger down the inside of Blaine's thigh, scraping his nail gently across the underside of the boy's balls before reaching his target. He gently pressed his finger against Blaine's entrance, looking up to see the reaction in his face. He chuckled softly before pressing his finger in further, stretching out the boy's incredibly tight muscle.

He released Blaine's cock with a small 'pop', looking up at the boy intently while licking his lips. Blaine's face looked absolutely beautiful like this and Sebastian loved that he made Blaine like this. He removed his finger and used both of his hands to bend Blaine's knees up to give him better access to his hole. Without any kind of warning, Sebastian lowered his head again but much further this time until his face was lined up with Blaine's entrance. He slowly stuck out his tongue and gave an experiment flick, waiting to see if Blaine would be okay with him continuing since some guys were completely against rimming for some fucked up reason. Sebastian loved to rim. He wasn't sure what it was about it since it freaked most people out, but he just loves getting a certain reaction out of a boy that he didn't with just his finger alone. When he was sure that he had the green light to go, Sebastian pushing his tongue past the first ring of Blaine's tight muscles.

Blaine was one hundred percent sure that he would end up coming early. Because what Sebastian was doing with his mouth and tongue should be illegal. Blaine's mind was fuzzy he couldn't even tell you his name if you asked him right at this second. The way Sebastian had taken control of the situation and decide what was going on, made Blaine feel relaxed. He wasn't that used to not always knowing what was going on, with careless whispers and gentle touches. Sebastian wasn't like that at all, he wanted pleasure, he wanted _Blaine_ to have pleasure, brought to himself only by Sebastian's mouth, hands, anything to do with that boy and Blaine was going to be on board. This wasn't saying he didn't love it when him and Kurt fooled around because he did. He just didn't know that it could be like _this_.

Feeling Sebastian's tongue against his entrance, Blaine lost all coherency "fuck, Bas! Oh my god, I cannot believe- fuck" Blaine was in bliss, feeling Sebastian's tongue inside him was something he never expected, he couldn't help but let out a whine. Sebastian was making him feel so damn good, he wanted to please the older boy as well. "Bas, fuck, please. Fuck me, I'll make you feel good." Blaine whined, reaching out to touch some form of Sebastian.

How responsive Blaine was to him was more than Blaine could have hoped for. He groaned against the younger boy entrance. Sebastian wouldn't be afraid to admit that he has been with a lot of guys, but right now, in this moment, he had never wanted someone more. He raised his head so he could look up at at Blaine's face. His hair was stuck against his forehead and looked absolutely fuckable. He licked his lips and moved to climb out of the bed and ripped open the drawer. He grabbed a condom and the lube and hurried back to the bed. With anxious hands, he popped open the cap of the lube and coated his fingers thoroughly. The one thing he hated about having sex with boys is that they needed to be prepped. There was no way he was willing to cause Blaine any pain, but God did he want to fuck him. He fucking _ached_ for him.

He pressed the first finger and slowly slid it in past the first ring of muscles until his finger was fully inside of Blaine. He groaned at the right pressure that Blaine had around his finger. If this is how tight Blaine felt around his finger, he couldn't wait until he felt it around his cock. He worked his finger in and out, making sure he was stretched enough to slip a second finger in. He licked his lips, his eyes never leaving Blaine's face. There was no way in hell he was going to miss any reaction from the younger boy. He slipped the third and last finger inside of Blaine. God he wanted to fuck Blaine. More than anything. When he couldn't take it anymore, he slipped his fingers out and reached for the condom, ripping it open and rolling it down to the base. He licked his lips and pressed the tip of his dick to Blaine's entrance. "Get ready for the best fuck of your life, Blainers."

Blaine couldn't believe how quickly this was happening, he was now officially even more so one hundred percent cheating on Kurt, he didn't feel as guilty as he should be. Sebastian continued to prep him as Blaine started to move back onto Sebastian's fingers to make sure that everything was right, sometimes he was annoyed at how easy it was for girls. Seeing Sebastian make eye contact with him Blaine shot him a small smile. Feeling Sebastian line himself up to his entrance, Blaine couldn't help but let out the air he didn't even realize he was holding. Hearing Sebastian talk he couldn't help but smirk at Sebastian that boy was so damn proud of himself, it amused Blaine so much. "Well then someone needs to stop talking, and get to the fucking," Blaine said, as he moved himself carefully a few inches onto Sebastian, throwing his head back, letting out a string of curse words. Waiting for the older boy to move.

Sebastian growled at Blaine's words. He was glad that Blaine was egging him on and that he obviously wanted this as badly as he did, and there was no way that Sebastian was going to stop until Blaine couldn't walk without a limp for the next couple of days. The older boy grabbed Blaine's wrists and held them above his head. "Don't mouth off to me, Blaine," he said with a smirk. "Or I'll with hold from fucking your brains out, even though it would cause me pain." He licked his lips and started to push his length inside of Blaine. He couldn't believe how fucking tight the boy was. It almost made Sebastian forget that Blaine had ever been with Hummel. That he was the first one to fuck him. Even though it may be a false reality, it made Sebastian feel better. Once he was fully inside of Blaine, he let out a loud groan and held still for a few moments. "So fucking tight," he said roughly. When he was sure that Blaine was ready, he moved his hips back so only the very tip of his dick was still inside, and then thrusted his hips sharply forward. Sebastian's eyes slipped shut for a moment, thinking about how he finally done it. He could officially say that he had fucked Blaine Anderson. He moved his hips again in the same slow rhythm before starting a steady rhythm, speeding up with each thrust of his hips.

Stars, Blaine was seeing actual to God stars. His hands were above his head, and Sebastian was fucking him hard and rough. How he wanted it, he opened his eyes and looked at him. "You could never walk away from fucking me," Blaine managed to spit out at him. He couldn't believe that he had finally let Sebastian Smythe sleep with him. He hoped that Sebastian wouldn't fuck him, and then just dump him as if he was another conquest that he wanted to win. Because Blaine was pretty damn sure his heart would not be able to take that. Blaine lent up and caught Sebastian's lips with his own, kissing the other boy he felt good. He felt _right_ as if he was getting some sort of a reward for being a good boy. Blaine couldn't help but let out a moan, Sebastian had hit him right in that spot. "Bas," Blaine said his would have reached out to grab the other boy, but his hands were still held down.

Sebastian released Blaine's wrists from above his head. He desperately needed to touch the other boy. He grabbed Blaine by the knees so he could hoist his legs over his shoulders, allowing him to go deeper than he could before. He moved his arms so lace his fingers into Blaine's curly hair and get better access to Blaine's lips. "Fuck Blaine," he growled with his lips still pressed to the other boy's. "You feel so fucking good. Don't ever want to stop." That was true. Obviously that wasn't physically possible, but how Sebastian felt when he was inside of Blaine was something he had never experienced before. It was something that he wanted again and again, as long as Blaine was willing. At this point, Sebastian's breath was coming out in short pants and he could feel sweat building against the back of his neck. He knew that he probably wasn't going to last as long as he usually did unfortunately, but fucking Blaine was in a completely different ballpark than any of his other sexual encounters. Not wanting to be the one who came first, Sebastian brought one of his hands down so he could stroke Blaine's cock in the same rhythm as his thrusting. "Blaine," he let out in a breathy moan, his eyes completely focused on Blaine's face.

Blaine's hands were free, he went to touch Sebastian's chest, being the only real part of Sebastian he could reach, feeling the other boy inside him moving fast and relentlessness Blaine couldn't help but moan and whine at every single touch the older boy was giving him. Once Sebastian's hands were on his cock, jerking him off Blaine couldn't take it anymore. "Bas, I'm close, everything is too much, fuck, come with me Bas. Please." Blaine begged once again leaning up to kiss Sebastian, the new angle caused Blaine to see nothing but white, his body shook as his orgasm hit him. Screaming out an amount of swear words in there mixed with Sebastian's name, he fell backwards onto the bed. His mind was foggy and hazy but it was worth it, so damn worth it.

As much as Sebastian hated to admit it, he let out a small whimper when Blaine told him to cum with him. He needed this so badly. He continued to jerk his hand until Blaine let out the most erotic yell that he had ever heard. After that, there was no way he could hold back his orgasm any more. With just a couple more thrusts he was cumming hard, filling up the condom with his seed. Even after he came, Sebastian continued to slowly thrust until he felt like he physically couldn't any longer. His eyes shut half-way and he tried to slow down his breathing until he carefully collapsed on top of Blaine. Not wanting to crush the smaller boy, he rolled off of him but pulled him into his arms, placing multiple soft kisses against his damp hair. "Fuck," he said in a soft voice. "That was…that was…I don't even think I have a word for that. Incredible? Amazing?" He laughed softly and pulled Blaine so his head was resting against the crook of Sebastian's neck. He felt so lucky that Blaine finally let him in. He really wished that he wasn't sharing him, especially with Hummel of all people, but he wanted Blaine no matter what the cost was.

Blaine's entire body was relaxed, having Sebastian pull him into his arms and planting soft kissing on his hair, Blaine smiled. His hand reaching up to touch Sebastian's cheek. He hummed, just enjoying the moment, he had never had sex that intense and dark. "I don't think there is a word," Blaine said softly rolling over so that he was facing Sebastian, "you look beautiful." Blaine said pressing a soft kiss to his lover's lips. The older boys eyes were intense, so many colours but the green standing out the most. "I loved it Bas, I have never felt like that." He said honestly, holding onto the boy as if this confession would make the older boy disappear. Snuggling into the side of the older boy. "Are you okay? You seem sad, I was good right?" Blaine asked nervously.

Sebastian rolled his eyes as Blaine called him beautiful. Beautiful wasn't a word that was used to describe him often. Barely at all, actually. Sebastian knew he was attractive but most guys who he chooses to sleep with stick to 'sexy' or 'hot'. "You're the beautiful one here, Blaine," he said, kissing Blaine's lips and letting it linger for a few moments longer than usual. Sebastian looked over at Blaine with a smirk on his face at his confession. He knew he was good in bed, but hearing that Blaine had never experienced something like this before, that he made him feel like no one else has, more like Hummel never made him feel like he did, made him feel pretty good about himself. "I'm glad you loved it, Blaine," he said with a light chuckle. His smile, however, completely disappeared when Blaine asked him if he was okay. The other boy was wrong, he wasn't sad, he just wasn't completely happy with the idea of sharing him with someone else. He put on his best fake smile, something he mastered a long time ago and said, "Yes, I'm fine. More than fine." Sebastian started to rub his hand against Blaine's side, loving that he was finally able to touch the younger boy's bare skin. "You're very cuddly, did you know that?" he smiled, settling his hand to rest on Blaine's hip. "You're even more cuddly than Mittens who I found sleeping on my chest this morning." He pressed a kiss on the top of Blaine's head before adding, "Not that I'm complaining. It's actually very nice."

Blaine blushed when Sebastian said that he was the one that was beautiful. Blaine didn't really agree with him, he never truly felt beautiful. Seeing Sebastian's face go from deep though to the one who was the one he sees out in public, Blaine frowned a bit, but accepted the hand on his body and the kiss on his head. "Oh I'm a cuddler Sebastian, how did you not see that coming?" Blaine asked with a smile. "I'm glad you like my cuddles," Blaine said before wrapping himself around Sebastian completely, too afraid to let go, or bring up the real reason why he felt that Sebastian wasn't one hundred percent happy with him, or this situation. He curled up with the other boy in silence for a few moments, he didn't want to ruin the beautiful moment they created together, but he desperately wanted to know why he wasn't happy, sometimes Blaine was one of those people who couldn't just let things go, today seemed to be that day. Looking up at him Blaine sighed, it dawned on him. He was with Kurt, that had to be why Sebastian was looking the way he was. "You want me to break up with Kurt don't you?" Blaine asked carefully, waiting for the yelling to start and to be kicked out of the house.

Sebastian couldn't help but smile and gently scratch at the hair on the back of Blaine's neck. "I'm really not that surprised," he said. "You seem like you were made to be the little spoon…or a kitten." He chuckled and kissed the top of Blaine's head. "I kind of like that. Kitten." Sebastian started to get slightly concerned when he felt Blaine basically completely wrapping himself around him. He knew there were going to be questions coming, questions he really didn't want to answer. Even though Sebastian had been overly sweet with Blaine today, he still liked to keep his emotions in check and not show what he is truly thinking. He felt like it made him vulnerable and Sebastian Smythe could _not _be vulnerable. Sebastian stiffened slightly at the mention of Hummel. Go figure Blaine would figure something like that out. He didn't want Blaine to feel like he had to chose between him and his boyfriend. Sebastian honestly meant it that he would wait; that he would still be here. "I'm not expecting you to do anything," he said, trying to keep any bite out of his voice. He didn't want to scare Blaine away. "I know you care about him and wouldn't want to hurt him and I'm okay with that."

Blaine couldn't help but purr at the name that Sebastian had just given him, he had a feeling that it was going to stick around for awhile. As soon as Blaine asked Sebastian the question about Kurt he regretted it, really nothing good could come of asking him a question involving his other relationship with a boy he didn't actually want to hurt but couldn't help but fall for his beautiful man in front of him. Blaine choose man, because he had a feeling that Sebastian hadn't felt like a child in a very _very_ long time. Blaine sighed, resting his hand on Sebastian's chest then placing his head on his own hand, "Bas, I know I hurt you, every time I'm not with you." Blaine spoke softly. using his other hand to trace the older boys lips. stopping him for speaking. "I want you to know that, I think about you, every moment. Yes Kurt is still in my life, because I'm worried if I did break up with him now, that he himself would have a mental break. What with all the stress about his colleges and everything." Blaine said, he didn't like talking about Kurt but he needed Sebastian to see his point. "Besides, you should be happy about us, you have me." Blaine said with a smile. "You have my body, you're stealing my heart away, and I always think about you." Blaine said.

Although Blaine's touches felt incredible, at that moment he really wish that they didn't. He knew that he had feelings for Blaine, feelings that he had never had for any other boy, but Blaine wasn't his. He knew Blaine was telling the truth when he said that Sebastian had his body and was starting to have his heart, but no one else knew that. Everyone else thought that he felt those things for Hummel, and that fucking hurt. _Go figure the first boy I ever actually give a shit about is with another person _Sebastian thought to himself. "I'm a big boy, Blaine," he said as he stared up at the ceiling. "I can handle myself. You don't need to worry so much." He sighed and turned his head so he was actually looking at Blaine and smiled. The smile was genuine, even if there was a hint of sadness behind it. "I understand that your intentions are good, Blaine. You don't want to hurt someone who you care about. That's very admirable and it's one of the reasons why I like you. Your a good person." He kissed Blaine's forehead, letting his lips linger much longer than necessary. Even though Sebastian understood why Blaine couldn't leave Hummel, Sebastian hoped that it wasn't going to be like this for long. He was scared for falling deeper into this and getting fucked. He already had a hard time believing in love, but if Blaine ever decided that he could never break up with Kurt, Sebastian didn't think he could ever open up again.

Blaine watched Sebastian, he knew that he was thinking about everything. Most likely thinking of I'm even worth it, Blaine thought to himself. He knew Sebastian wanted to appear this aloof didn't care about love, kind of guy. Blaine knew other wise, because he was feeling the love that Sebastian didn't even know he was giving off. Blaine was really starting to love the kisses that Sebastian was giving him, they were sweet and gentle, much like Sebastian. Even if would go to his grave admitting otherwise. He wanted to fix this, wanted to prove to Sebastian that he did _really_ care about him. He just wasn't sure what to do. He wasn't in love with Kurt, that's the problem, he knew his boyfriend would be getting busier with the college and the stress, he just never thought that he would at lest get a chance to spend some time with him. Alas not so much, Blaine sighed, he had wrecked the perfect time, their first time and felt insanely shitty about it.

"I'm sorry," Blaine whispered to Sebastian. "I can't believe I brought it up, brought _him_ up. This was our first time, I just want you to be happy Bas, I want you to be able to be proud of me. How can you be proud when I'm like this." Blaine said, sitting up on his knees not caring that he was naked as the day he was born. "I want us to be strong, and good, and how can we be when I sit here and make you feel like crap? I don't want do to that Bas, I want to prove how amazing I can be." Blaine knew he was getting worked up. "I want to go to the Lima Bean, with your arms around my waist, because I know that's how you would hold me, I want to be able to say that I have Sebastian Smythe, I can't. I fucking can't." Blaine said. All of a sudden it was as if his body let out, he just slump down, as if he had no breath or life left in him. "All I want, is you to be happy." Blaine knew he was getting in way too deep, what started out as a small fling, was becoming dangerous.

Sebastian hated that Blaine was able to read him like an open book. It was one of the reasons why he never wanted to ever be in a relationship to begin with. He hated feeling vulnerable and weak but here was Blaine Anderson, being the only person to ever actually tap into his emotions. It scared the absolute shit out of Sebastian. He could tell that Blaine did actually want this, wanted them, but they still weren't together and who knew when or if they ever would be. Sebastian felt the bed shift and realized that Blaine was moving away from him to sit up on his knees. "I know you're sorry, Blaine," he said in a soft voice after listening to everything that the other boy had to say. "It's okay." Sebastian was only telling half the truth. Although he knew Blaine had only the best intentions, he didn't like that he brought Hummel up while they were naked in bed. Not just that, it was _just _after they had sex for the first time. Either way, he wanted all of the same things Blaine did. He _did _want them to be strong, he _did_ want to be able to walk around in public with either an arm around his waist or holding Blaine's hand proudly. He wanted all of that, but Sebastian knew that at least for now, it couldn't happen.

Sebastian wasn't sure if Blaine was going to cry. He knew he was hurting just like Sebastian was, except he had to deal with someone else's heart as well. He hated seeing Blaine like this. He was usually so happy and enthusiastic that seeing him slumped over and absolutely miserable was hard to watch. "Come here," he whispered pulling Blaine into his arms. He rested the other boy's head on the crook of his neck and let his fingers stroke the curly hair at the back of Blaine's neck. "It's okay, Blaine," he said in what he hoped was a calming voice. "I'm okay, we're okay."

Blaine curled into Sebastian's touch, he had no idea why but Sebastian could calm him down in an instant, normally he would still be hurt and mad and yelling but not now. Now he was curled next to his lover, Blaine closed his eyes and whispered. "I promise you, I promise you right now that I'll be worth it. I will make you know that I am worth choosing, being the one you want. I will work hard at everything, I will be good for you, so damn good for you Bas," Blaine mumbled into his skin as an agreement he wasn't even sure if the other boy could hear him. "I'll do anything to make you happy, to let you know how thankful I am to have you in my life." Blaine said softly as he continued to listen to Sebastian's heart beat.

Even against his better judgement, Sebastian believed Blaine. He believed that putting his trust in Blaine was going to be worth it which was something he never thought he would admit. Yeah, it still hurt knowing that Blaine wasn't completely his, at least to the people that knew them, but he believed Blaine when he said it'll be worth it. Even Sebastian could see that. He held Blaine to him, refusing to let him go. He knew that once Blaine left, he would go to school the next morning and act like the nice, perfect boyfriend to Hummel. He didn't even want to think about the possibility of them kissing. Sebastian had heard bits and pieces about what had happened to Hummel the year before and why he ended up at Dalton, and as terrible as it was to admit, even inside of his head, Sebastian was almost glad that people at McKinley were homophobic. As long as that meant that Blaine wouldn't be kissing anyone else and as long as no one was actually hurt, Sebastian felt okay thinking it. When Blaine finished speaking, a comfortable silence fell upon them until Sebastian let out a soft sigh. "I know, Blaine," he said. "I know." Those two words were loaded with a few meanings and he hoped that Blaine understood that. Even though he had strong feelings for Blaine, he still wasn't overly comfortable with expressing it with words.

Those two words, the ones that were just spoken to him, made Blaine feel a thousand times better, he knew that Sebastian wasn't as mad at him as he could have been. Or really should have been, he knew that in the end he will have to choose between Sebastian and Kurt, and he knew who it was going to be. He just really didn't like hurting people at all, and sadly sometimes he had to hurt him. "Thank you Bas," Blaine said pressing a kiss to Sebastian's lips. He really wanted to say I love you, to tell him how he has been feeling these past few days but he was scared, even more so after the conversation they just had. So Blaine laid there in silence with Sebastian's arms around him feeling content and happy.

Once Sebastian felt like Blaine was calm enough, he lay both of them down so Blaine's head was resting against his chest. He smiled as he started to stroke Blaine's hair again, and said, "You don't have to thank me," he said. "I should be thanking you for even giving me a chance. You obviously know that I don't have the best…history with men, but you're still putting your trust in me and that means a lot to me." Sebastian let out a sigh of contentment and let his eyes fall close, a smile still on his face. "Do you know what we should do?" he asked with a soft chuckle. "We should go take a shower. I'm sure your muscles are pretty sore and as much as I enjoy basking in the afterglow sex that amazing, I'd like to wash the sweat off of my body." He sat up and kissed Blaine firmly on the lips and smirked at him. "You game, kitten?"

Blaine nuzzled himself into Sebastian as he spoke. He was reviving praises something that he truly loved, made him feel that he could do things right. Smiling up at Sebastian at the idea of a shower, before getting kissed, he whined when Sebastian's lips left his own. "I am game, very game." Blaine said before blushing at being called Kitten, that was new, something of a pet name. He got up, after fighting with his own mind, pulling Sebastian with him. Pressing into him. "I love how you feel against me Bas," Blaine said. Kissing Sebastian's collar bone. "You are right however, we do need to wash. Lead me." Blaine said.

Sebastian bit back a moan when Blaine pulled him down and bit his collarbone. "You're a tease," he said. "You're a tease and you're bossy. Apparently both in and out of bed." Sebastian picked Blaine up so he could carry him, supporting him by holding him under his ass. "Let's go bossy bottom." He carried Blaine all the way to the bathroom that was just outside of his room, setting him down on the counter. He moved around the room, grabbing two towels from one of the cabinets and setting them next to Blaine. He made his way to the shower, opening the glass door up and turning on the water. He stuck his hand out and tested the water before turning back to Blaine. "Come on, kitten," he said, winking at the other boy before slipping in under the shower head, letting the water fall against him.

Blaine let out a small squeal as Sebastian carried him to the bathroom, he loved how strong his lover was. Laughing when he was placed on the counter, watching his beautiful and very naked boyfriend just wandering around the room getting everything ready. Watching as the towels, were placed and the shower turned on. Being called Kitten and being beckoned was something Blaine was sure he could get very _very_ used too. That and the fact that Sebastian was very well off, meant that he wouldn't have to worry about things again. He wouldn't mind becoming this boys pet. Pushing himself off the counter, he came to stop at his lover's body which was in the shower, and beautiful. "I'm here Bas," Blaine said with a smile. and moved under the water himself. Closing his eyes he rested against the taller boy. He loved moments like this. After a while he opened his eyes, and grabbed the soap, gently he started to wash Sebastian's skin.

Sebastian smiled when Blaine finally joined him under the spray. "About time," he said, wrapping his arms around Blaine's middle. "If you would have come any slower, I would have had to out there and force you in here myself." He smirked as he leaned forward and placed a kiss against the younger boy's ear. When he pulled away, he looked down at Blaine's body. He took notice to the water droplets that fell from his chest and he couldn't help but think how badly he wanted to lick every single one of them off. Sebastian knew that he had to control himself. He had just fucked Blaine very hard and he knew that his boy needed a rest, even if he was pretty certain that Blaine would be more than willing anyway. "Alright," he said, turning Blaine around so he was the one getting most of the spray. "Time to clean you up." He reached over to where the shampoo, conditioner and soap were and picked up the first bottle. He squeezed a dollop of shampoo into his hand and told Blaine to turn around. "Tilt your head back for me, kitten," he said before he started to work his fingers into Blaine's scalp.

Blaine was too sleepy to argue with Sebastian in anyway shape or form, he did was the older one told him what to do. He loved the feeling of Sebastian taking care of him, it made him feel good. "Bas, you take such good care of me, you're my pretty boy, my pretty pretty boy." Blaine said with the hint of slumber in his voice. Once all the soap and everything had been rinsed off Blaine's body, he just stood under the warm water, it was begining to lull him to sleep. Forcing himself to wake up, Blaine got out of the shower, to let Sebastian finish off and grabbed the towel, and started to dry himself off. Looking in the bathroom mirror Blaine noticed something different about him, his body looked loved, his eyes looked tired but happy. His smile was reaching his eyes. Blaine was relaxed and cared for. This was new. He looked at Sebastian in the mirror his eyes, catching the older boys and he blew him a kiss. Sebastian Smythe had undone Blaine's entire emotional state and put him back together, in the way he knew he was meant to be. Nothing made Blaine happier. he pushed himself up on the counter, as he waited for his lover to finish.

Sebastian hummed softly as he started to wash Blaine with his own body wash. For some reason, Sebastian really liked the idea of Blaine smelling like him. It was like he was claiming him all over again, just not in such a sexual way. He couldn't help but snort softly when Blaine called him pretty. It was weird when Blaine called him beautiful, but pretty? "I am not pretty," he said. "If anything, you're the pretty one. You're the one with those amazing long eyelashes and sparkling eyes." He winked at the younger boy before finishing his work. Sebastian made sure that Blaine was completely washed and cared for before he even considered washing himself. Even though this was all very new to him, Sebastian liked being like this with Blaine. He liked feeling like we was taking care of him in a way. Blaine seemed to be enjoying it too considering he almost fell asleep in his care. When he was completely finished, Sebastian playfully slapped Blaine's ass and smiled. "All done," he said with a smile on his face. "Why don't you go dry yourself off while I finish in here, okay?" He kissed the side of Blaine's head and watched him walk through the glass door. His smile continued even after Blaine left.

Sebastian just felt…happy for the first time in a very long time. Even though his current situation with Blaine wasn't ideal, he didn't want to give Blaine up. He was too important to him now. As he was washing the shampoo out of his hair, he looked over to see Blaine staring at him through the mirror. He chuckled and rolled his eyes when Blaine blew him a kiss even though he secretly liked the little things that Blaine did like that. Even though the old Sebastian was yelling at him, telling him that it was ridiculous and stupid, Sebastian lifted his hand up and pretended to catch the kiss. After that he made sure to finish up as quickly as he could. He wanted to get back to Blaine as soon as possible. He turned the faucet of the shower off before stepping out and taking the towel that was sitting next to Blaine. "You didn't have to wait, you know," he said as he dried off his hair. "You could have gone back to my room and made yourself comfortable."

Blaine smiled as Sebastian spoke to him, "I know that Pretty Boy," Blaine decided that he really did like that nickname. "I didn't want to leave you," Blaine said honestly, why lie? There was no point when it was just the two of them. Blaine smiled and pressed a chaste kiss to Sebastian's lips before walking out and hoping that Sebastian could dry himself quickly and follow him, Blaine saw one of Sebastian's sweatpants placed on his desk, as if to be put away, he grabbed them quickly putting them on. They were a lot bigger on him but he didn't mind at all. Moving himself around the room he couldn't help but admire every little detail, he wanted to memorize everything. Before finally reaching the bed again, Blaine pulled back the covers and crawled in, he was staying here tonight, curled up in his lovers arms whether the older boy wanted it or not.

Sebastian couldn't help but watch Blaine's ass as he walked back into his room. It was just so perky and perfect and he finally knew what it felt like to be inside of it. He licked his lips before finishing off drying himself. He walked back into his room and tossed the towel into the hamper before turning his attention to Blaine. The boy was under his covers, his damp curls were all over the place against the pillow and he looked…adorable. Before he joined Blaine, he went to his dresser to pull out his sweatpants but noticing that they were missing. Sebastian's brows scrunched together in confusion before deciding the they were probably in his hamper before settling on an old pair of his lacrosse shorts. When he crawled underneath his duvet, he instantly pulled Blaine towards him and nuzzled his nose against the boy's still damp curls, loving that he could smell his own shampoo there. Sebastian moved his legs so he could tangle them with Blaine's but pulled his leg away once he felt the material covering Blaine's legs. He lifted up the covers to see the sweatpants he was looking for and smiled. "So that's where they went," he said with a light chuckle. "I like seeing you in my clothes. They look good on you, kitten."

Blaine smiled when he felt Sebastian pull him close and nuzzle him. This moments were going to be ones that he would treasure for the rest of his life, no one else will ever see Sebastian like this, Blaine knows that he himself is lucky to see Sebastian like this, not very many people get a chance too. He let out a soft laugh when he heard Sebastian talk. "Sorry pretty boy I couldn't help it, they just looked so damn comfortable." Blaine said with a smile, nuzzling himself in closer to Sebastian, his hands resting on Sebastian's shoulder, gently tracing the boys collar bone. "I like wearing your clothes too, they make me look how I feel. Like I am yours," Blaine said with a smile, carefully leaning up and kissing Sebastian softly, it wasn't a sexual kiss by any means, just one filled with love and understanding, something he knew Sebastian needed to feel. Pulling away from the kiss he rested his head back onto the pillow. He felt so good, and so damn at home being around Sebastian as if a beacon had gone off and he found the one that he was truly meant to be with.

"Well, I don't mind if you wear my clothes," he said, kissing Blaine's forehead. "Considering you might have to tomorrow unless you want to wear the same clothes you came here in that will have been sitting on the floor all night." He knew that most of his clothes wouldn't be a big deal. Blaine was smaller than him so the shirt would be a little big, but the pants would be the real issue. They probably weren't that different in size but as for the length…that was a whole other story. Sebastian decided not to worry about it until the morning. "I don't think I have any bowties though," he said in a playful tone. Sebastian didn't let Blaine reply before his lips were pressed against his own. He didn't really know what to say to the other boy's comment about being his, however. Even though that was true in almost every sense of the word, there were things about their relationship that he wouldn't be able to do because Blaine wasn't technically his boyfriend. That was all technicalities anyway considering he had most, if not all of Blaine's heart and that's what was important. "Let's get some rest, babe," he said. "I may not appear to be the typical gay stereotype but I do like to take my time to get ready in the morning, especially with my hair." He pressed one last kiss to Blaine's lips before whispering, "Goodnight. Sweet dreams, Blaine."

Blaine laughed and cuddled in closer to Sebastian as he listened to the older boy speak. He loved this moment, he couldn't help but smiled and press kisses to Sebastian's face, and lips. "Goodnight to you as well pretty boys, I hope you have pleasant dreams."

Two things happened the next morning that Sebastian wasn't use to. The first was hearing an annoying mewling sound coming from somewhere in his room. He peaked over the side of the bed behind him and noticed the kitten he had retrieved only a few nights ago. _Oh yeah _he thought to himself. _I have a fucking cat. _The second thing that Sebastian had never experienced was that he wasn't sleeping alone. Blaine was sleeping next to him looking completely at peace. Blaine looked beautiful as he slept. From his long, dark eyelashes to the way his full lips parted slightly. Sebastian tried to never bring any of his tricks back to his house, but whenever he did, he never let them stay the night. Blaine, however, was an entirely different story. He wasn't a trick to Sebastian. He actually had feelings for the younger boy. As carefully as he could so he wouldn't wake Blaine, Sebastian got off of the bed to pick up the mewling cat and sat him on the end of the bed. The Warbler crawled back under his duvet and scooted over so his front was pressed against Blaine's back. He started pressing kisses against Blaine's shoulder as he watched the rise and fall of Blaine's chest.

Blaine woke up to the motion of someone pulling him, and feeling touches. Opening his eyes he realised that he wasn't in his room, he was in Sebastian's, so it was Sebastian who was touching him. Blaine hummed and turned his body so that he came face to face with Sebastian, who still looked pretty damn sleepy. "Morning Pretty Boy," he replied with a kiss to the corner of Sebastian's mouth, hearing a soft meow he looked down and noticed the small grey kitten walking up between them, he smiled and moved one of his arms to grab the small animal and move it between them. "He is just so adorable, I can't believe you have him." Blaine stated cuddling the kitten. Looking at Sebastian he smiled, "last night was amazing, honestly, I had never felt like that, or been had like that." He stated before blushing. Stretching he relaxed himself further into the warmth of the bedding. "I wish I didn't have to leave." Blaine said, hating the fact that it was a school day.

Once he felt Blaine moving next to him, Sebastian pulled the boy so he was laying on top of him. "Morning, Sunshine," he said and laced his fingers in the boy's hair. "I hope you slept well." At the mention of the the cat. Sebastian sat up and scooped Mittens up in his arms, not without more annoying mewling from him. and placed him down on top of Blaine's chest. "I can't believe I have him, either," he said with a soft chuckle. "I never thought I would own a cat, but I guess he's pretty cute." He moved his head to the side and placed a soft kiss on Blaine's lips. "Not as cute as you, though." The Warbler started to stroke the hair at the back of Blaine's neck humming softly in agreement. He really didn't want Blaine to leave. Even though he wasn't use to it, he really liked waking up with the boy sleeping next to him. "Last night was amazing. You were amazing." With one last kiss on Blaine's forehead, before sighing. "I don't want you to leave, either, but we do need to get ready for the day, unfortunately."

Blaine could not get enough of all the praises that Sebastian was giving him, "stop you will make me blush." Blaine spoke but he loved it all together, feeling the kiss it made Blaine feel special, he had a feeling that no one and he meant no one had seen Sebastian this way before. He wondered what the boy was like on Valentine's day and all the other holidays, he hoped that he was around long enough to find out. "Stupid school, taking you away from me," Blaine said curling in closer to the boy, he was never really like this. The idea of Sebastian being taken away from him even for a few hours hurt. Something had overcome him, since last night, Sebastian had changed him for the better. He continued to pat the kitten smiling every time it purred.

Sebastian sighed, taking Blaine's hand and kissing each one of his knuckles. "I know, Blaine," he said. "I don't want you to leave either but I promise you'll see me soon." He shot Blaine a reassuring smile before crawling out of bed and walked over to his closet, looking for something for Blaine to wear. He couldn't really find anything that he could see the younger boy in. Blaine's style was a lot more personal than anything Sebastian wore when he wasn't at school. "Shit," he said under his breath. "Come here and help me. I have no idea what you'd want to wear. Take anything you want. All of the jeans are in the dresser, okay?" He took one of his newly dry-cleaned Dalton uniforms and started to get dressed, making sure to look over at Blaine once he took off his shorts and winked at him. Once he and Blaine were fully dressed, he went up behind the other boy and wrapped his arms around his middle. "I have a spare tooth brush, but I don't know if I have enough hair gel to satisfy your needs." He kissed Blaine's cheek and walked into the bathroom, chuckling softly.

Blaine watched as Sebastian grabbed some clothing for himself, and trying to find something for Blaine. Unable to he called the other boy over, Blaine followed obediently, and decided to look through his clothing deciding it would be best to wear his own jeans (for height reasons.) Blaine found one of Sebastian's shirts, a plain button up. Pulling it on Blaine looked at himself, he felt good. Rolling his eyes as Sebastian gave him a wink, before feeling the kiss on his cheek Blaine smiled. It felt good, natural. Following Sebastian into the bathroom, he found some gel and started to apply to his hair. Finishing that, he grabbed the spare tooth brush and quickly but thoroughly brushed his teeth. He looked at his watch, he was going to be late. He quickly ran over to Sebastian, kissing his lips. "I'll talk to you later, bye pretty boy." Blaine said with a smile, grabbing his clothing from last night and headed back downstairs to his car to go and start the school day.

Sebastian saw Blaine walking into the bathroom while he was brushing his teeth and smiled the best he could with a tooth brush in his mouth. It should probably have been weird that he was getting ready for his day with another person, but it actually felt really comfortable; like they had been doing it forever. Right before Sebastian was about to start the process of doing his hair, Blaine was already finished getting ready and was going to leave. Sebastian smiled, even though he really didn't want Blaine to leave. He was happy, however that he at least got one last kiss before the younger boy left. "Bye, kitten," he said. Once Blaine was gone, Sebastian walked back into his room and looked out the window and watched Blaine drive away. He let out a deep sigh and ran his fingers through his hair. He didn't know how his feelings fro Blaine developed so quickly. Yeah, they had been flirting throughout the year, but even so, going from flirting to being the one thing that truly made him happy was a big leap. Sebastian groaned and fell back onto his bed. Sebastian was absolutely, positively, completely fucked.


	3. Missed You

**Um, I'd just like to thank whoever the hell nominated my Sebastian was 'Best Warbler' for the Glee RP 2k12 Awards. That's amazing and I'm really flattered. If you don't know what I'm talking about, there's an award thing going on Tumblr (gleerp-awards2k12(dot)tumblr(dot)com) and people put in their nominations and the top four moved on to be put on a ballot and I was one of those people. Just…wow. Feel free to vote for me or any of the other amazing roleplayers and roleplay groups on the ballot.**

**seb-the-sinner(dot)tumblr(dot)com and secretblaine(dot)tumblr(dot)com**

Even though it had only been a couple of days since Sebastian last saw Blaine, it felt much, much longer and he was glad that he finally got a chance to see him again. It had been an emotional week for the both of them; from Blaine getting hurt from the slushie, to Blaine question whether or not he would give Sebastian a chance, to them actually getting together. Sebastian was more than grateful that Blaine had decided to give him a chance for a relationship and would do just about anything to prove that he could be a good boyfriend for the other boy, even eating junk food that he would mean extra exercise for him the following day.

Before he went to Blaine's, Sebastian made a pit stop at a gas station to get Blaine's Pringles and pepperoni pizza at his request. He arrived at the Anderson house not five minutes after and made his way to the front door and knocked twice. He had really missed Blaine. He didn't know how someone cold be missed so much after such a short period of time, but Sebastian figured it must be one of the things that came with being in a relationship. It was weird, but it definitely wasn't something that he couldn't get used to. As soon as Blaine opened the door, Sebastian took a step forward, cupped Blaine's cheek with his free hand and kissed Blaine's soft lips. He let out a deep breath through his nose before pulling away and licking his lips. Sebastian smirked at his boyfriend before saying, "Sebastian Smythe here with a special delivery of greasy and salty junk food for Mr. Blaine Anderson."

Blaine was finally allowed to wear something other than pajamas and having Eloise stopping him from trying to leave his bed rest. Looking at himself in the mirror Blaine was dressed in grey sweatpants, and an old Dalton hoodie. He was so happy that him and Sebastian had been going so amazing, even with the issues he had seen with Kurt and Sebastian's fighting, or the fact that Kurt was still at heads with Blaine. He understood it well, why both of them were being the way that they were. Also he knew that Kurt was still hurt about the break up, not saying that Blaine wasn't he just wanted to stop the fighting, he hated it. Hearing the knock on the door, Blaine answered, and was pulled into a kiss, feeling Sebastian's lips on his, he smiled into the kiss. When Sebastian pulled away, and said that he had food, Blaine smiled.

Blaine took the pizza and led Sebastian in, he closed the front door and grabbed Sebastian's spare hand and lead them up to his bed room, he was allowed to eat in there sometimes, and today was one of those days. He placed the pizza on the bed, and opened the box. "Oh Bas," He said around the mouth full of pizza. "Thank you so much for bringing me, this. I haven't had pizza in a ages, Eloise was on a massive health kick to make sure I got better." He said, taking another bite of the slice. "So how is school going?" Blaine asked.

Sebastian allowed Blaine to lead him up to his room. He was glad that this trip wasn't going to be as emotional as the last. Sebastian just wanted to spend time alone with his new boyfriend and just _be._ The older sat down cross-legged on the end of Blaine's bed and couldn't help but just stare at the other couldn't help the chuckle that escaped from his lips when Blaine instantly started devouring a slice of pizza. It was strangely adorable to him. Even though Sebastian knew that he was probably going to regret this later, he took a slice of pizza and took a small bite before saying, "No offense to your Eloise, but how exactly is eating healthy going to make your eye heal faster? It's not like you're sick with some disease or anything." He smiled and continued to nibble at the pizza, listening to Blaine speak. Well, he was mostly just watching the way his lips moved as he talked, almost missing that Blaine had asked him about school. It was a very captivating sight and Sebastian just couldn't help himself. "School has been okay," he said with a shrug of his shoulders. "All of the Warblers feel terrible for what happened and some have been giving me the cold shoulder, but other than that everything is fine."

Blaine laughed, when Sebastian asked about Eloise and her healthy food. "She thinks that if there is nothing but good in my body, it will help it heal faster. I guess, she has a point I did feel better for days when it was nothing but healthy clean, organic food. However I do love my pizza," Blaine said reaching for another slice. He felt horrible about the fact that the Warblers were still giving Sebastian the cold shoulder, he wanted him to feel safe and that he could be who he is without them judging him. "I'm sorry that things aren't so great Pretty Boy," Blaine said leaning over and quickly kissing Sebastian on the lips, not caring that he most likely had pizza taste. "You can eat as well," Blaine said telling Sebastian, gesturing to the pizza box sitting on his bed. He loved that this moment, and the ones to come with Sebastian were just going to be fun and themselves. He was excited to learn more about his boyfriend, who he couldn't get over wanted to take him to Paris, he had been thinking about that since the conversation earlier that day. "I can try and talk to some of my friends on the Warblers, and tell them to knock it off." Blaine suggested, not exactly sure if Sebastian would want him to do that or not.

Sebastian just shrugged his shoulders. Things with the Warblers weren't completely terrible, there was just some tension during practices; a lot of it had to do with not only what actually happened, but a lot of them felt guilty that they hadn't done anything to help Blaine. "You don't have to do that, kitten," he said as he continued to nibble on his pizza. "It's gotten a lot better since they found out we were dating. It's nothing to worry about. Once we go full force on practicing for Regionals I'm sure it will basically all be forgotten." Sebastian offered Blaine a grin of reassurance to hopefully make him drop the subject before leaning forward to accept Blaine's kiss. The taste of pizza was there, but Blaine's taste was thankfully much more potent. Sebastian licked his lips as he pulled away and help up his half-eaten slice of pizza. "I am eating!" he said in defense. "I'm just a really slow eater when it comes to greasy food." He chuckled before finishing off his first slice and reached for a second so he could please his boyfriend. "So," he said. "Do you still want to watch a movie? Like I said, you're the pirate prince for the night, B."

Blaine smiled at the fact that Sebastian was being honest about what was going on at the school. He laughed at the mention of Regionals,and gave Sebastian a look as if to say, 'bring it.' He smiled when his boyfriend showed him the half eaten slice of pizza in his hand. "Oh, you don't have to eat much if you don't want too Bas, I don't want to pressure you or anything." Blaine said, hearing the offer about what he wanted to watch, he thought to himself what type of movie was he in the mood for, and what would be a fun one for him and Sebastian to curl up onto his bed and snuggle together and view. "I was thinking, maybe something either horror based, or something stupid. I don't really have a full idea yet." He said, finishing his second slice. "What about you, any suggestions?"

"Horror is fine with me," Sebastian said with a smirk. "As long as you promise that you'll hold on to me whenever you get scared. I like the idea of holding you and being your hero so to speak." The older boy chuckled and ran his fingers through Blaine's hair enjoying how soft it felt between his fingers. "Well," he said, his brain searching for ideas of what to watch. "If you give me your laptop, I can log onto my Netflix account and we can watch the movie 'Fertile Ground'. It's a horror film that has Gale Harold from Queer as Folk in it and who wouldn't want to stare at him for 90 minutes?" Sebastian wiggled his eyebrows and laughed before leaning forward and kissing Blaine on the top of the head. "Sound like a plan, kitten? Or do you want to watch something else?"

Blaine dragged Sebastian up to the top of the bed, and curled into him. "I love that idea Bas, my strong perfect boyfriend taking care of me. I wouldn't have it any other way." Blaine stated softly. Kissing Sebastian's jawline, he quickly went and got Sebastian's laptop and handed it to Sebastian, before curling back into the other boys touch. He just loved being able to finally be like this with Sebastian, this was the first hang out as official boyfriends and Blaine wouldn't have it any other way what so ever. "I love that this has finally happened now Bas, I am just go grateful that I am so glad you and I finally got together, that I wouldn't have or want anyone else." Blaine said softly, not even sure if Sebastian heard him or not, considering he was looking for the movie.

Sebastian smirked and kissed Blaine's ear before whispering, "I'm always going to take care of you, Blaine." He meant it, too. Even though their relationship was still very new, Sebastian felt the need to protect Blaine from everything. Sebastian wasn't sure if that made him sound obsessive, but he knew for sure that he would still do anything to take care of Blaine. The older boy took Blaine laptop and set it on his lap, his tongue sticking out slightly as he logged into his Netflix account and looked up the movie. As soon as he found it, he hit play and settled back with Blaine, running his fingers through the boy's messy curls. He hummed softly in agreement as the other boy spoke. He was glad that they finally got time to themselves away from the drama of the past week. He knew that they needed this, especially so early on in their relationship and Sebastian was more than willing to oblige. "I agree, kitten," he said, leaning over so he could kiss the top of Blaine's head. "I'm glad I can get to show you that not only am I a sex god, but I can be much more than that."

Blaine couldn't help but let his mind wander at the thought of Sebastian always being there and protecting him. It was a wonderful moment in time. he knew that Sebastian would do anything for him and it was something that really pleased him. "I love how you see what I need without me even telling you," Blaine spoke nothing but honesty in his voice. He laughed at the sex god comment, "Oh Bas, I know you are a sex god, you don't need to remind me at all." Blaine said, but he loved that Sebastian was taking this whole relationship thing a lot more seriously than he thought that he would to start off with. He snuggled into his boyfriend, as the movie began to play, he loved being this close to Sebastian, to just feel his body heat, and just everything that is Sebastian.

Sebastian moved his head to the side so he could look into Blaine's eyes. It was slightly weird thinking how in tuned he felt when it came to Blaine, which he supposed was a good thing regardless. It would just make things easier for their relationship in the long run. Instead of answering, Sebastian just continued to stroke the hair at the back of Blaine's neck and smiled at the younger boy. He was happy and content with where he was at the moment and he wouldn't change it for the world. The older boy chuckled softly and smirked at Blaine before saying, "Well, you may think you don't need reminding, but I am definitely going to remind you later tonight. It's been quite a while, kitten." He nuzzled his nose into Blaine's curls before kissing the boy's head. "But first, we have a movie to watch and cuddles to have."

Blaine rolled his eyes, of course Sebastian would lead everything back to sex, he wasn't surprised. "You are correct my love, movies and cuddles are first, and if you are well behaved, then sex," Blaine said looking over at his boyfriend and kissing him softly. It was weird, even just hanging out with Sebastian was different than with Kurt, yes he did miss Kurt as a friend, but he didn't expect a friendship to strike itself up anytime soon. He loved to feeling of Sebastian just being there, knowing that he can reach out and feel him. Sebastian was different to anyone he had even met. He had this aura about him that just called Blaine to him, as if by some power of the universe Blaine was meant to be with or belong to Sebastian. He wondered about the sexual side of Sebastian, he knew that a lot of things he didn't really know about yet, but hoped too one day. He would ask, but this didn't seem like the time.

Sebastian pouted and wrapped his arm around Blaine. "I'm always well behaved, Blaine," he said with a playful tone. "For you to suggest otherwise would be completely ridiculous." Sebastian smirked before leaning in so meet Blaine half-way for a kiss. It was soft and simple, but it made the older boy breathe deeply through his nose and his whole body to relax. Being with Blaine just made Sebastian feel completely at ease; like nothing else in the world mattered. It actually scared the Warbler a bit to admit this to even himself, but not necessarily in a bad way. He sighed in content before turning his attention back to the movie. "I'm going to warn you, the beginning part of this movie is kind of disgusting, and not because of anything horror related. It even really grossed me out the first time I watched it."

Blaine parted from the kiss as his body fell to ease. "Oh really? So watching this movie is a massive part of your plan for cuddles? Sebastian Smythe a romantic and a cuddler, who knew?" Blaine said with a smile, before playfully poking Sebastian in the stomach. "I have never seen it? How gross on a scale from one to like fifteen? Will it make me want to throw up the delicious pizza that I just ate?" Blaine asked looking over at his boyfriend. "Or I might be smart, and hide in the crook of your neck." Blaine said before quickly curling himself into Sebastian, hiding from the movie, he was whimp when it came to horror movies but he well and truly loved them. "What's your favorite scary movie?" Blaine whispered in ghost faces voice, adding a small giggle too it.

"Hey," Sebastian said in a mock serious tone. "I'm not romantic and I'm not a cuddler. I just happen to enjoy boy things with you. Never would I be any of those things with someone else, so don't you dare go around and tell people otherwise. I have an image to maintain you know." He leaned over and bit the top of Blaine's ear and chuckled. At this point, Sebastian honestly didn't care if people knew how he was with Blaine. It was going to be hard to talk around in public with him and not show how much he cared about the other boy, especially considering how possessive he's been feeling the past few days. Turning his attention back towards the movie, Sebastian replied saying, "Well, Gale's character's wife has a miscarriage and let's just say there's a lot of blood…it's pretty disgusting, honestly." He pulled Blaine closer to him, loving the warmth he was feeling when he was this close to Blaine. "Whether or not you decide if you actually want to see that, I'll be here for you to hold onto as tightly as you need." Sebastian smiled and kissed the tip of Blaine's nose. "I'm really not sure what my favorite scary movie is. I own all of the Nightmare on Elm Street movies, but I hardly call those scary."

Blaine laughed, "Oh Bas, I promise that your secret is safe with me. No matter how much I would _love_ to tell people, how much of a cuddle whore you really are." Blaine said with a laugh, as he once again poked Sebastian, he just loved how pure and honest these moments were becoming. Hearing the explanation as to what was going to happen in the start of the movie, Blaine decided that it was best that he didn't see it. He loved horror movies, but somethings, like that is best left for your own imagination. "Oh I love the Nightmare on Elm Street movies, I also really loved the remake which a lot of people didn't. I think I love the Scream movies the best though, they are so original and its just really fucked up people nothing scary that is normally used in movies, just plain old fucked up people." Blaine said. Tracing a mindless patter on Sebastian's stomach with this finger. A few moments past before Blaine decided that he could bring it up, "Bas, were you serious about Paris, you'd really take me there?" He asked.

Sebastian was a little taken aback by the turn in his and Blaine's conversation. Somehow they went from talking about scary movies to Paris. He knew that Blaine was most likely going to bring this up since who in their right mind would suggest taking their boyfriend of less than a week to Paris on vacation. Sebastian guessed that's just the kind of person he was. He had the money and his parents certainly wouldn't mind him being out of their hair for an extended amount of time, so why not? "Yes," Sebastian answered as he began to smooth Blaine's curls down with his hand. "I was very much serious. I think you'd like Paris. Not only is it suppose to be one of the most romantic cities in the world, it's a place that I definitely love a lot and would like to share that with you." He placed another kiss on Blaine's forehead and took a deep breath through his nose. "Maybe we can go over spring break. It would be much more fun than staying in boring Ohio, that's for sure." Sebastian didn't really care that he had missed a decent portion of the movie. Even though Gale Harold was an incredibly sexy man, nothing could really beat having Blaine, his own incredibly sex man, with him. "Do you want to go with me, kitten?"

Blaine looked up at him, he moved up so he was sitting on his knees. "Yes I want to go with you! I want you to show me everything, I want to know everything about you Bas. This is a very important thing, Paris. You love it so much, and I just want to know what it was like for you." Blaine said before leaning and pressing a kiss to Sebastian, before pulling away and letting out a small squeal. "My boyfriend is taking me to Paris, ah! I can't believe it," Blaine said flopping back down on the bed, his heart was racing. He wanted to go right now, leave everything behind. Just get away, but he knew he couldn't so he would count down the days instead. "You Sebastian Smythe, are so goddamn amazing that I couldn't survive without you." Blaine said. He just couldn't believe that Sebastian was serious about the whole thing.

Sebastian couldn't help but laugh at how excited and happy Blaine seemed by the idea of going to France with him. It made him incredibly happy himself knowing that he was the reason behind Blaine's smile. It was actually kind of amusing just how adorable Blaine was being about the entire thing. "Calm down there, kitten," he said with a smirk. "I'm afraid you'll give yourself a heart attack if you don't. We still have a couple of months before we can even go and you won't be able to if you're dead." He pressed a kiss to Blaine's once he calmed down some and pulled him back towards him so he could hold him again. Sebastian was kind of taken aback by Blaine saying that he couldn't survive without him.

Did Sebastian feel the same way? The more he thought about it, now that he had Blaine, he couldn't really think about the future without the other boy there with him. It was a scary thought. Sebastian had gone from never wanting a relationship, to getting involved with Blaine, to getting into a relationship with Blaine and now not being able to imagine a life without the other boy all within the course of a few weeks. Instead of replying, Sebastian still wasn't completely sure if he could admit that out loud yet, he reached for Blaine's hand, bringing it up to his mouth and kissed each one of his knuckles, hoping that it would at least kind of show to Blaine that he cared about him a _lot _more than he was admitting out loud.

Beaming at Sebastian, Blaine couldn't calm down. His wonderful boyfriend just kissed his knuckles, he knew what Sebastian was trying to tell him he knew that the other boy cared for him, more than any boy he had ever find attractive. Blaine knew he was special, he knew that deep down Sebastian had chosen him to be his boyfriend for a reason and not just because he knew it would annoy Kurt. "I feel the same," Blaine said to Sebastian, hoping to get across just how much he truly needed the other boy, more than just words but with looks and moments as these. He curled himself into his boyfriend, and just decided to be content in the moments passing by them.

Sebastian let out a small breath of relief when Blaine said that he felt the same as he did. He knew that already, but hearing it confirmed out loud made him relax more for whatever reason. He wrapped his arm around the other boy and slowly began to rub his back. When Sebastian finally turned his attention back to the laptop, he realized that they had been talking through half-way through the movie, not that he minded. Blaine was much more important than a stupid movie. His eyes were fixed to the screen now, but he was focusing more on the sound of Blaine's breathing as he lay against him, holding him closer whenever there was a particular scary part just like he had promised. The silence between them was comfortable and it lasted until the movie was over. When the credits started to roll, Sebastian leaned forward to press pause. He sat up and stretched out his slightly sore muscles and popping a few joints in his back. "You okay there, kitten?" he asked as he leaned down to kiss the top of the other boy's head.

Blaine was truly enjoying Sebastian's hands just running up and down his back in a very relaxing way. Blaine was only half paying attention, he was just slipping in and out of the perfect relaxing feeling. When Sebastian got up and stretched, feeling the kisses placed on his forehead, he only just heard Sebastian's question. "I'm fine Bas, why wouldn't I be? Just tired more than anything." Blaine said honestly, he couldn't believe how quickly time had past it seemed to be hours. He looked up at his boyfriend he looked so beautiful, and just content which was something that Blaine had never really seen when he looked at Sebastian before they were together, he always felt that he boy had a body of chaos beneath him, but now, now it was calm.

"I don't know," he said with a shrug of his shoulders. "Just wanted to make sure the movie didn't spook you too bad." Sebastian pulled Blaine carefully into his lap and kissed the other boy firmly on the lips. He sighed into the kiss, still getting that feeling of complete contentment whenever his lips would touch Blaine's. He stroked Blaine's curls down against his head and smiled at the other boy. "So, Pirate Prince Blaine," he said with a light chuckle. What's next on the agenda? We've eaten greasy pizza, watched a scary movie and cuddled for almost two hours. What else would you like to do so I can prove what an amazing boyfriend I could be."

Blaine smiled at that, he couldn't believe just how perfect this night had become. Being pulled into Sebastian's lap, he felt the kiss and smiled into it. Laughing at the new nickname he was sure that was going to stick around for awhile. "You mean what an amazing boyfriend you _can_ be." Blaine said, causing his hand to run through Sebastian's hair, he worried at times how low Sebastian thought himself as a boyfriend, or how much he had to prove that he could be a new one. Blaine wished that he wouldn't be like it all the time. "Bas, you are the best boyfriend, you don't have to prove yourself to me." Blaine said looking at Sebastian's beautiful eyes. "I promise that no matter what you do or say, I am fine with everything. More than fine, I love everything you have done for me so far, and I will love what is to come." Blaine said honestly.

Even though Sebastian had absolutely no experience and a terrible history, he couldn't help but believe Blaine when he said that he was the best boyfriend; at least for Blaine. He was glad that the other boy thought so highly of him, even though most people probably wouldn't bet on Sebastian being faithful. That didn't matter though. He knew he would always be faithful and he was almost positive Blaine did, too. "Okay, okay," he said, pressing his lips against Blaine's to silence him. "I believe you. I know that I'm not a bad boyfriend that everyone assumes I will be. Even though I will still try to prove that to you every single day." He smiled and ruffled Blaine's hair a bit, being careful to not touch the strap of his eye patch. "So," he said. "Why don't we get to know each other better. I feel like I know you so well but I know in reality there is so much more to you that I don't know yet. Tell me anything and everything you wish."

Listening to Sebastian, it felt pride knowing that the other boy finally believed him. Talking about to get to know each other, Blaine had to admit, they didn't know everything about each other yet, it was going to be interesting. "Okay, I don't really know what else to tell you." Blaine said playing with a lose thread on the hoodie. "I guess, hm I am a bookworm, I don't know if you knew that about me." Blaine said with a small laugh. "I don't know, what type of answers would you like?" Blaine asked.

Sebastian shrugged his shoulders and grabbed Blaine's hand, lacing it together with his own. "I don't know," he said. "What are your hopes? Dreams? Where do you want to live when you're done with school? What's your favorite color? Favorite sexual position? Sexual fantasy?" Sebastian couldn't help but wiggle his eyebrows and laugh at the last suggestions. He didn't really care what he found out about Blaine, it just mattered that he did. "Once you answer, I'll answer every single one of them in return or any other questions you might have for me."

Blaine pondered the questions that Sebastian had given him, now that his hand was laced with his. "My hopes, I have a few I guess, I want to be happy, I want to know that I will have someone there for the rest of my life." Blaine said, before quickly living his lips. "Favorite color is turquoise, I'm not sure where I want to live, maybe somewhere like England, or maybe in the country side." Blaine replied, still thinking about some of the questions. "I do have this one dream," Blaine knew he was answering the questions out of order but he didn't mind. "I am in some airy type of apartment, it's a warm spring morning, and the patio had flowers all over it, roses, sunflowers, daisy's everything. I get up out of the bed and walk over out onto it, the air is warm in my skin, and I'm smiling, then I feel a pair of strong arms wrapping around my waist, and a chin resting on my shoulder." Blaine spoke, feeling the blush on his cheeks. "Sexual position, I don't really have one. Fantasy I do have one, well I guess it's more of a wish. I want to belong to someone, I want to live my life, but come home knowing there is someone that wants me to be theirs, to connect with him on more than just a sexual level, to take care of me, and never let me worry. I want a Master," Blaine had never really admitted that to anyone, he wasn't sure why he even admitted it now. "So your turn to answer all of them." Blaine said quickly.

Sebastian was incredibly glad that he asked Blaine the sexual questions last; he didn't think he would have been able to listen to anything else that Blaine had said after that point. Did Blaine really sat _master? _Sebastian had watched a lot of porn ever since he hit puberty, what teenage boy hadn't, and he liked looking up different kinks and fetishes every once in a while, even BDSM stuff. He couldn't believe his dapper boyfriend would be into such a thing; even though Blaine turned into quite a cock slut when they had sex. The whole idea made Sebastian's dick twitch in his pants. "Um, I hope that someday I will either live in New York, L.A. or Paris again, or maybe all three. My father wants me to be a lawyer, but I'd much rather be involved in advertisement." Sebastian licked his lips and looked into Blaine's golden eyes. "As for sexual positions, I like it when a guy rides me nice and slow. It drives me crazy." The older boy raised his hand up and laced it in the hair on the back of Blaine's neck. "You want a Master?" he asked, getting a little nervous at admitting that he actually _really _loved that idea. "That's so fucking hot, Blaine. You have no idea. Would you want a collar and everything?"

Blaine felt his cheeks get hotter, it was becoming more obvious that he was blushing. When Sebastian began to talk about the sexual stuff, he listened very carefully. When the Master thing was brought up, he was nervous, but Sebastian praised him. Blaine's heart flew, he couldn't believe his boyfriend thought it was hot, he felt that for sure his boyfriend would have found that at lest a little bit weird. "Yeah, I mean a collar would be nice, if I couldn't have that a bracelet, or a ring. Something that makes me theirs. For me, though its more about the love and protection and safety for me." Blaine began to talk, he had feelings like this for awhile, he couldn't believe some of the things he found himself thinking about when he had the chance. He wasn't even sure how well Sebastian was really taking this, finding it hot is one thing, but Blaine wanted to be, someone's and if he could be Sebastian's in that way, well his life would just be getting better and better. "I know it's not something everyone likes the idea about, but I want the safe and security I know that would bring." He spoke.

The more Blaine spoke, the more Sebastian fell in love with the idea. Who knew that a dapper school boy like Blaine could have such thoughts? It didn't matter; Sebastian wanted it all regardless. "I don't care if it's not something everyone likes," Sebastian said, putting two fingers underneath his chin for making sure Blaine was looking into his eyes. "I already told you I was possessive of you, that I would always protect you. I meant that. The fact that you are thinking these things just makes this easier." Sebastian licked his lips and brushed a stray curl off of Blaine's lips and smiled. "I'm more than willing to be that for you, Blaine. I mean, I know we literally just got into this relationship, but I wasn't lying to you when I made all of those promises. A collar would just be a reminder to you every day of those promises, and I actually really like that idea. I want people to know that you're _mine. _No one will ever have you but me. God, the more I hear it said out loud the more I want it."

Listening to Sebastian talk Blaine felt this sense of hope enter his mind. Feeling the taller boy's fingers under his chin and lifting up his head. Looking at Sebastian, he couldn't believe the words that he was hearing coming out of Sebastian's mouth. Blaine couldn't help but smile at Sebastian's words, he really wanted to be what Blaine had kept secret for so long. "You'd actually get me a collar Bas? Really, I mean do you know how important anything like that would be for me? It's not about the sex this isn't something to be taken lightly." Blaine said, he wasn't sure how much of this type of situation Sebastian had actually thought about. "This is a really, really big thing Bas, you want that type of a relationship with me? Even though we haven't been in a relationship for very long, but you truly deep down want this with me. Want me to be your Sub?"

"Blaine," Sebastian said putting his finger up to Blaine's lips. "You will probably never hear me say this again but would you shut up for just a moment?" Sebastian removed his finger from Blaine's lips and moved both of his hands so they were holding either side of the other boy's face. Sebastian leaned forward and placed a sweet kiss on top of Blaine's forehead before pulling away. "I know this is big, Blaine," he started, licking his lips. "And I know this isn't just about the sex. I can have kinky sex with you without any of this other stuff. It's obvious how important this is to you, and I wouldn't take something that you feel so deeply lightly. I care too much for you." Sebastian placed another lingering kiss to Blaine's forehead and sighed, nuzzling his nose in Blaine's curls. "I always have this need to protect you. That's why it was so hard for me when I was the one who hurt you enough for you to have to have surgery. If I was able to beat myself up, I would. I told you earlier that I was possessive of you. I truly mean that. I never want you to be with anyone else. I don't even like the idea of another guy looking at you. I want you all to myself. I thought maybe I was just being selfish, but maybe it had to do with this." Sebastian pulled his head back so he could look into Blaine's non-covered eye. "I want you to be my sub, Blaine. I mean that."

Blaine let out a small chuckle, at the sound of Sebastian telling him to shut up, he closed his mouth and listened. smiling at the feeling of the kisses on the forehead. Blaine's whole body was melting against Sebastian's every word he spoke, every breath he took was making Blaine want him more and more. Hearing the words that Sebastian wanted nothing more than for Blaine to become his Submissive, Blaine threw himself onto Sebastian, knocking them both backwards onto the bed, Blaine was on top of Sebastian, he lent down and kissed the man hard. Pulling away he smiled down at the older boy. "Bas, you are the most amazing person in the world." Blaine leaning down and kissing him again. "I'm officially yours, your sub, your boyfriend, your everything. As you are mine," Blaine said leaning down and resting his head on Sebastian's chest.

Sebastian was completely taken off guard when Blaine practically threw himself at Sebastian and made them both fall back onto the bed. He could hardly complain since the action resulted in Blaine laying on top of him and a strong kiss, even though the kiss ended much too quickly in Sebastian's opinion. That didn't matter because Blaine's words made Sebastian smile. He was so glad that he had the ability to make Blaine this happy. The best part was that he intended to keep his word on every single of his promises. "You were always suppose to be mine, Blaine," he said, leaning down so he could kiss the younger boy's forehead. "You just needed to get in through that thick, curly head of yours and get rid of a certain someone." Sebastian smirked and began to stroke the hair at the back of Blaine's neck. "And I'll always be yours. As long as you'll have me."

Blaine chuckled at the comment about getting it through his head. Blaine was aware that he was sometimes insanely nervous about things like this, not because he didn't want it, but because he wanted it so much. Humming at the hair being stroked at the back of his neck, loving the words that Sebastian was telling him. Knowing that the older boy was willing to be his, for always was something that Blaine never thought he would hear coming out of Sebastian's mouth. Blaine kissed the hollow point of Sebastian's neck, before answering. "I know in my heart of hearts Bas, that I don't want anyone else to love me, the way you do is just well it's all consuming." Blaine didn't know if that was the right word to use or not but it was the only one that came to his mind. He wasn't exactly sure how they would set this up, they would need to write up the rules, a contact, make sure that they were both happy with what this needed to be. He knew that they shouldn't rush into anything like this. It was going to take time, and they had that.

It was a little weird hearing Blaine say the word 'love'. Sebastian knew that's what it was, he even admitted so to Hummel once everyone had passed out at Lopez's party, but neither of them had ever said anything about it out loud to each other. Sebastian wasn't sure if he was ready to admit it to Blaine yet, but he definitely wasn't going to correct Blaine's wording. He carefully started to maneuver Blaine's body so the younger boy was completely laying on top of him so he could look directly into Blaine's non-covered eye. "I'm glad you feel that way, B" he said as he continued to stroke Blaine's hair. He wasn't sure what it was about the younger boy's hair, but Sebastian just couldn't keep his hands to himself whenever it was in reach. It was kind of relaxing. "I never wanted a relationship before you, and I can't imagine ever wanting a relationship after you either. You're kind of perfect, Blaine."

Blaine let Sebastian moved him until he was completely covering the older boy. He looked at Sebastian as he spoke, he found himself blushing when Sebastian called him perfect, he still wasn't used to anyone thinking that about him. "Bas," Blaine said reaching out and stroking the older boys cheek carefully. "That means a lot to me, I can't believe that you see me as the only person you can have the relationship with. I can only see myself with you for the future, no one else will ever catch my eye." Blaine said, leaning down to kiss Sebastian. He couldn't believe how for the lack of a better word, obsessed he was with Sebastian, his every waking thought and it's all he wanted to do was to please the other boy. Forgot about any worries or anything that was outside them, when he was in the presence of Sebastian. He couldn't explain it. "Bas, I love the way you make me feel, just everything about you makes my body scream, and call out for you." Blaine said softly.

"Why can't you believe it?" he asked, lowering his hand from Blaine's hair to the small of his back. "You obviously don't see yourself very clearly. Even without the eye patch." He chuckled and kissed Blaine's lips softly. "You're special, Blaine," he continued with a smile. "You have a lot of amazing qualities that make you a terrific person and even more of a terrific partner. It's actually one of the things that Hummel and I actually agreed on at Lopez's party. You don't seem to give yourself enough credit about how great of a person you really are." His smile turned into a smirk when Blaine mentioned his body screaming for him. He knew that it wasn't suppose to be as sexual as it sounded, but Sebastian was a sexual guy and he really couldn't help it. "You make me feel terrific too, kitten," he said before capturing Blaine's lips in another kiss, letting it linger for a while before pulling away. "I feel very much attached to you and my body definitely screams for you in more way than one."

Blaine loved kissing Sebastian, he couldn't even describe the feeling he had when he was with the other boy. He didn't like it when the taller boy fell away from his lips. He let out a little whine. "Don't be dirty Bas," Blaine said playfully hitting Sebastian in the chest. He still just didn't understand how he could be like this with him, yet when it come to any of his friends, he got the snark. Blaine was starting to think that maybe Sebastian, had two sides, the one who he presented to the world and then the one who truly is when he is with himself. Blaine hated how everyone was still on edge about the whole thing. He truly wished that they would leave him and Sebastian alone and just focus on their lives. "You know what Pretty Boy, I'm thinking that when this whole thing happens," Blaine gestured about the previous conversation. "I don't want everyone to know, so I was thinking that maybe, in public I don't have a collar, but just like a bracelet or something. To know that I am still yours, but I don't want people to question about the collar. I mean it doesn't even have to be a collar, it could be a ring, or a necklace. Just something." Blaine wasn't a hundred percent sure exactly what he wants to have to be known that he is taken. He might have to do some research on those types of items.

Sebastian rolled his eyes and let out an over dramatic sigh. "Asking me not to be dirty is like asking a dog to not wag it's tail," he said. "It's just never going to happen." He smirked and leaned forward to nip at the skin of Blaine's chin before chuckling. "But I'll try to behave, just for you." Sebastian pulled away and actually behaved himself. He listened to Blaine speak, sliding his hand underneath the other boy's hoodie so he could run his fingers against his warm skin. Blaine definitely had a point. It would be incredibly hard to hide something like a collar when he was at school especially since all of his friends seemed incredibly nosy most of the time. It did suck that it wasn't something that they could display all of the time, but Sebastian was very glad that Blaine at least suggested having something else as well so they could still display it but only the two of them would know what it stood for. "Well," Sebastian started. "I think the ring is probably not the best idea. If you think it would be hard explaining a collar, think of how hard it would be explaining why you suddenly had a ring on your finger; no matter which finger it was." The older boy chuckled and leaned forward to kiss Blaine's forehead. "I like the idea of the bracelet, though. Still on display but nothing too suspicious."

Blaine smiled at the agreement Sebastian made with him about the bracelet, if he did have a ring that would have brought up a million more questions from his friends than what he was willing to answer at this point in time. "You're right about the ring situation Bas, I think the bracelet would look amazing, that way I can wear it all the time and no one will question it. Or at lest I hope that they don't question it." Blaine said with a smile. He couldn't deny the fact that one day he would like a ring from Sebastian, but that was way off in the future, most likely years. It was still a thought that Blaine had every now and again. Lying his head on Sebastian's chest and just listened to Sebastian's heartbeat he loved the feeling of his body against his own. Something about Sebastian just made him feel more relaxed than he normally was. "Then a bracelet is what I shall have," Blaine said, smiling gently kissing Sebastian's jawline.

"We'll have to go to a jeweler sometime before regionals," he said, enjoying the feeling of Blaine's lips on his jaw. "I like the idea of watching you perform up there and knowing that you're wearing it. That you're mine." Sebastian leaned hummed softly and ran his hand a little further up Blaine's back. "Speaking of regionals," he said, suddenly getting a little bit excited. He was going to wait until later to tell Blaine about his secret, but since regionals was just around the corner and it was brought up, he couldn't wait any longer. "One of the songs that the Warblers are doing for regionals? I dedicated it to you. I'll let you figure that which one on your own." Sebastian smiled and looked at Blaine. He really was beautiful and the Warbler couldn't get over the fact that the boy was actually his now and wanted to be forever. It was a really nice feeling, a feeling that Sebastian never would have wanted before he met Blaine but now he never wanted it to stop.

Blaine couldn't let but let out a small what could have been a squeal in excitement about going to the jewelers for his bracelet. He kissed Sebastian's lips, unable to stop the excitement in his body. Hearing that Sebastian had somehow managed to not only convince the Warblers to still let him sing lead, but he was also going to be able to dedicate a song to him. Blaine couldn't believe what was going on, his boyfriend was dedicating a song to him, in front of everyone. He smiled to himself, blushing slightly. He still wasn't used to the way Sebastian went all out for things, it was different, not bad in anyway just something that he was going to have to get used to. "You have a song for me? Bas that is so sweet." Blaine said. His boyfriend really was one to never be outdone with anything he will ever do. It was interesting to never know what was going to happen next, that's for sure. "I'm excited about Regionals, I have to say, but let the best group win, because we have something up our sleeves that is pretty damn amazing Bas. So bring your A game." Blaine said with a smirk. He just loved the way he got to be with Sebastian, he was in a whole new world now, it was still learning everything, just like his boyfriend was but it was very interesting.

Sebastian cupped Blaine's cheek with the hand that wasn't underneath the back of the boy's sweatshirt and returned the kiss just as eagerly. He was so glad that he was actually living up to Blaine's expectations of being his boyfriend. Sebastian was nervous at first since this was his first time ever being exclusive with anyone, but things were surprisingly easy. Even the fact that they were taking a huge step in their relationship so early on didn't really scare him as much as it probably should have. He was confident in their decisions and knew he wasn't going to regret them. Seeing how happy Blaine was just from the idea of going to the jewelers to get his bracelet was enough to not regret anything. The Warbler rolled his eyes and smirked at his boyfriend once the conversation about Regionals continued. "There's nothing that you public school kids could have that could beat the Warblers," he said vainly. "I'm singing all of the leads and that's a guaranteed win on it's own. I hope you're okay with second place, B." Sebastian leaned forward and nipped lightly at Blaine's bottom lip. "I expect celebratory sex after either way, though."

Blaine just couldn't believe how cocky the taller boy was. "Oh really? You've forgotten that they have me, and I have damn good." Blaine said, he knew he was and he was learning to be more confident about his singing ability and what he could do. "You forget I was a Warbler, I know a lot of how the inner workings of that club is done. Don't you forget that Bas," Blaine spoke sticking out his tongue, lucky for him he managed to get it back into his mouth before Sebastian's own lips were nipping at his bottom one. Blaine sat up so he was straddling Sebastian's hips, holding himself up, he looked down at his boyfriend. "You want sex? If I lose, you still want me to put out for you? It would be a mix of comfort and celebratory sex, I don't know what that would be like." Blaine said laughing softly. Blaine stilled as he just looked down at his boyfriend and just couldn't believe how natural this was, how beautiful Sebastian was looking up at him. He loved these moments, they were joking, just being teenagers and having fun. No pressure or worries that were really going on in his life. Blaine quickly had an idea, getting up off the bed, he quickly grabbed the ipod dock remote, and turned his ipod on, the first song that began to play was Bubbly he smiled, for some strange reason this song was perfect for the moment. He laid back down, onto his side, curling up to Sebastian, he knew what he wanted to say, he was just scared to say it. He didn't know how his boyfriend would take it yet.

"The Warblers have changed a lot since you left, kitten," he said. "For one, we got rid of the counsel, and two, we actually move around this year instead of standing in one place. We have quite a few tricks up our sleeves that you don't know about." He smirk and suddenly saw Blaine's tongue stick out. He went in for the kill, but the other boy was took quick and it was gone before he could do what he wanted. He growled softly and plopped his head back onto the pillow dramatically. "Tease," he mumbled. Sebastian looked up when he felt Blaine sit up to straddle his hips, his eyebrow arched in questioning. "I always want sex from you," he said with a smirk. "Whether it's celebratory, comfort, or 'just because it's Tuesday'. I _always _will find an excuse to get you naked, Blaine. That's something you're just going to have to accept."

Sebastian laughed softly and looked up at Blaine who was staring at him. He looked happy and he was glad that he was the main reason why he looked that way. He wanted to reach forward and kiss the other boy again, but Blaine suddenly got up and picked up what appeared to be a remote. Once Blaine pushed a button, music started to play. Sebastian listened to the lyrics with a smile on his face. If didn't know better, he would have thought that Blaine had planned on having this song play. He pulled Blaine closer to him and returned his hand to it's spot on the small of Blaine's back. Once the song finished playing, the smile on Sebastian's face seemed to be permanently stuck there. He leaned forward and kissed Blaine's lips very softly, allowing them to linger there for longer than he really needed to.

Looking at Sebastian as the song played, he swore that every minute that passed the older boys smile was getting bigger and bigger. He couldn't help but smile into the kiss when Sebastian's lips met his own, the kiss lingered, he could feel the air in the room shift, as if it was becoming hotter, not in a sexual way, but in a sense way. That maybe Sebastian and Blaine were on the same wave length about something. He smiled, "wow. Bas that was, um, wow." Blaine apparently lost the ability to speak when Sebastian kissed him like that, not that he minded at all. Blaine lent up and rubbed their noses together. He just loved being this close to Sebastian, he knew this wasn't a sexual moment and he was grateful for that, he wanted a loving moment, which is something that he really got. "Bas, I um." Blaine had no idea how he was going to be able to tell him the truth, that he loved him. He hadn't even been that long of them being together, but every second passed he couldn't help but want to scream it. He sat up and moved away from Sebastian a little bit, just in case everything went to hell. "I know it's very early in the relationship we have. I know that it this insane to even understand and if you don't want me to say it or get mad then I won't, but I don't know if I can keep it in any longer. " Blaine said, he was so nervous even looking at Sebastian in this moment was scaring him.

Sebastian chuckled softly. For lack of a better word, Sebastian thought that Blaine was pretty damn adorable when he was at loss for words. Especially since it was over one of their kisses. Sebastian was surprised how comfortable he was like this; Blaine rubbing their noses together and them sharing soft, lingering kisses. This was something that he use to laugh at, something that he never, _ever _thought he wanted for himself but the entire thing felt completely natural. He lazily started to rub up and down Blaine's back with his hand and stroke the hair at the back of his neck as he listened to the other boy start to speak. Before he even really said anything, however, Blaine started to shift away from him. Sebastian looked over at the other boy in confusion. He didn't understand how they had gone from cuddled up close to each other to Blaine wanting to get away from him. His words weren't helping either. Nothing Blaine could want to say to him would be something that Sebastian considered insane. He just wanted to know why Blaine was moving away from him. "B, what's wrong?" he asked, reaching out to take the other boy's hand. "What do you want to say to me?"

Blaine let Sebastian's hand take his own, he knew that the other boy was worried about how he was acting. Even he had to admit that he was most likely acting insane. Huh, maybe he was going insane, it would make a lot of sense, or it could be the meds why his thoughts were starting to get all jumbled up in his head. He just caught the end of Sebastian's question, he looked up at the boy, it was now or never. Whatever happens will happen and Blaine will just have to shut up and learn to live with whatever happens. "I love you," Blaine said simply, there he said it. Now it was out in the open, he could feel it floating across the atmosphere until it reached Sebastian's ears, the next few minutes Blaine knew were going to be the longest minutes of his life, he was always the one to say I love you so freely but something about saying these words tonight, were cementing him into something, something he knew he wanted, just wasn't sure if it was going to be good to start off with or if Sebastian was going to think he was going insane. Maybe if he was insane, Sebastian would be able to understand why Blaine is the way he is.

As soon as he heard those words, those three little words that had been floating around his own head for days now, Sebastian felt like his heart just about stopped. Blaine loved him. Blaine Anderson _loved _him. He has been pretty positive of this for a while now, there was no way that people who were _not _in love acted the way they did, but hearing it come from him was completely different. The bad part about it, however, is how Blaine was actually scared of saying it; like Sebastian would just push him away and say 'get lost' for admitting it. Of course it's true that Sebastian hasn't had the experience that Blaine has had in the love department, but Blaine was definitely special to him and had changed him for the better. Before his boy could go inside, Sebastian shifted so he was sitting vertically and took both of Blaine's hands in his own. He smiled at the other boy, hopefully giving him some reassurance that there was nothing to worry about. "Blaine," he said softly, making sure he got Blaine's attention. "About a month ago, I would have told you that you were wasting your time, that someone like me would never love another person." He breathed deeply through his nose and licked his lips before he continued. "But since we first started flirting and eventually getting together, I've changed. _You _changed me and definitely for the better." He brought Blaine's hands up and kissed the top of both of them, his eyes never leaving the other boy's. "I love you, Blaine Anderson."

Blaine stilled, his breath stopped, and he was sure that he was dreaming. Sebastian Smythe just told him that he loved him as well. Then reality hit him like a ton of bricks. He couldn't help but smile, "You love me! Sebastian fucking Smythe loves me!" Blaine said he fell backwards on his bed, and just laughed, he couldn't believe it. He never thought the other boy would ever admit it. He sat back up, and looked at Sebastian, he saw the change, he saw the way that he had helped everyone notice how much more of a human Sebastian was. He grabbed Sebastian's shirt, and pulled him forward's, Blaine's head his the pillow as Sebastian's lips met his own. he needed to feel the other boys weight on top of him, to know that he is his and he will never leave. He pulled away resting their noses together. "I love you, love you, love you." Blaine mumbled, it was like once he had started saying it he truly couldn't stop. He wanted nothing more that to hear that whispered in the morning, at night, whispered into his skin, his mind, his heart.

Sebastian couldn't help but laugh at Blaine's reaction. It was almost ten times more extreme than his reaction about the jewelers. He watched as Blaine fell backwards onto the bed in apparent disbelieve. Once he sat back up, Sebastian could practically feel the intensity of Blaine's stare. He knew the other boy was shocked that he actually said it back to him, Sebastian was pretty surprised himself even though he knew it to be true, and he hoped that Blaine could see how completely honest and sincere he was. Apparently he did because before he knew it, he felt Blaine grab at his shirt and pull him down on top of him. Sebastian completely melted into the kiss. Kissing Blaine always felt amazing, but it almost seemed like it was more intense than it had been previously because of their admittance to each other, even though it was probably all in Sebastian's head. He smiled, even when Blaine pulled away from the kiss. Hearing Blaine say that he loved him made Sebastian's heart speed up a bit, even though he would never admit it. He leaned forward and captured Blaine's lips in another sweet kiss before whispered, "I love you, too," against his lips.

Blaine smiled as Sebastian once again told him, that he loved him. "You better, Bas." Blaine joked with a smile, curled up underneath Sebastian. "I'm getting sleepy, can we sleep?" Blaine asked before adding, "I know you wanted sex at some point tonight, but I'm just too tired." Blaine said crawling out of Sebastian's hold on him, he moved around stripped off his clothing, it didn't matter that he was in nothing but his briefs. He curled up under the covers, and waited for Sebastian to come in with him. He wanted his boyfriend to sleep the night, just so that he had the comfort of knowing that he would be there when he wakes up. "Come on Pretty Boy, I need to sleep, if you want me to actually look somewhat normal tomorrow." Blaine joked.

Blaine smiled as Sebastian once again told him, that he loved him. "You better, Bas." Blaine joked with a smile, curled up underneath Sebastian. "I'm getting sleepy, can we sleep?" Blaine asked before adding, "I know you wanted sex at some point tonight, but I'm just too tired." Blaine said crawling out of Sebastian's hold on him, he moved around stripped off his clothing, it didn't matter that he was in nothing but his briefs. He curled up under the covers, and waited for Sebastian to come in with him. He wanted his boyfriend to sleep the night, just so that he had the comfort of knowing that he would be there when he wakes up. "Come on Pretty Boy, I need to sleep, if you want me to actually look somewhat normal tomorrow." Blaine joked.


End file.
